


Let Me Help You

by NiaChase



Series: Nick and Lander guide to a Happy Life [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Brain tumor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Butt Slapping, Depression, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Leg amputation, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Minor Character Death, Neck Kissing, Sad Ending, Sex, Sibling Love, Single Parents, Smut, True Love, Underage Sex, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Lander wants to live a No Boyfriend life while taking care of his sick mom.Nick wants some love from Lander while taking care of his baby sister.Who knows what the future holds.Snippet: Life might be hard and will take you through interesting twist and turns, but Karma loves to play a part too. There will be drama, secrets, and plot twist. But at the end of the day, the truth will come out. Lets just hope Lander can find himself and his purpose, Nick can finally stop comparing himself to his father, and Rose will get what she deserve or change for the better. Stay tune.Part 2 coming July 15th.





	1. Introduction to Nick

**Twelve Years Old**

They stood in the rain, everyone wearing black suits or dresses. We surrounded the hole in the ground, waiting for the coffin to be lowered in the grave. The rain was like my tears, but I stood tall and strong as I held my baby sister in my arms. She was only three months old, in a pink blanket, wiggling in my arms.

I angle the umbrella more so the cold drops didn't touch her. I looked at my dad, who stood next to me with a cold expression. His lips was a straight line, his eyebrows angle down and his dark green eyes stared at the closed coffin. The coffin was a beautiful red and gold, the only thing my father was pay money for to cover his tracks.

I still remember the sound of the gunshot. The sound of his father climbing up the stairs. I went to gather the baby in my arms, shielding her from their father's wrath. Their father threw the door open, making the baby cry in my arms. He watched me coldly, his mind thinking before he picked up the phone and called 911. 

He was used to being around dead bodies. He worked in a morgue. He talked to them calmly while watching me and my sister. I was scared of him, wondering why he didn't kill me. Red and blue lights with the sound of sirens, many people questioning me. I froze. I couldn't say a word. My main focus was on my baby sister, who was still crying.

Why is he doing this? My father turn his eyes turn to me and I quickly bow my head away from him. What can I do? What should I do? I look back down at my baby sister. She wore a cute black dress, but with soft pink bow on. Her grey eyes searched my face, sucking on a pacifier. The blanket was wrapped around her to quick her warm. What would my mother do?  


Smile.  


She would always tell me to smile while tickling me or holding me. She told me smiling was a gift to give and receive. How a smile can hold so much emotions, whether happy or sad. How it can hold so much love just as much as hatred and pain. But no matter what, a smile will always brighten your day and attitude. 

So I smile at the baby girl in my arms. I wanted her to know I would do what it takes to brighten her future and keep her from pain. I would give her the love and compassion my mother gave me. I was rewarded with a smile from her followed with a small giggle.

I felt my sadness start to leave as my love for her grew bigger. They finally lower my mother down and I watch them bury her. But I watch with a smile. At least she's away from earth and onto heaven. I can only hope she will watch over me.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Fifteen Years Old**

I came back from school, a bit happy I passed my test and got a girlfriend. Today was the best. She was a pretty girl too. Bouncy brown hair, pretty pink lips and nice size breast. Boy...her breast was the best part. I even got a chance to touch it. It was so soft. 

I daydream about it till I arrived home. The home wasn't big, but it was cute. It was a nude color with hints of white around the second floor patio. Tinted glass windows was covered with black curtains. I open the white door and instantly knew something was wrong.

Usually my sister would greet me by the door or watch television on the couch, the sound of spongebob nowhere to be heard. I drop my bookbag by the door and ran upstairs to her room. It was a soft pink and blue, reminding me of cotton candy. Her floor was white and her dressers was pink.

One wall was blue by the head of her bed. I went to the little lump and sat, pulling the comfy blanket from the top to reveal her head. Her head was full of light brown curls, grey eyes looking up at me and her soft pink lips forming a smile. She still had a bit of baby fat on her cheeks. "Hey Ellie. Why are you hiding under the covers?" I asked toyingly.

She crawl out of the covers and onto my lap. She giggled softly. "Nicky!" I tickled her a bit until she unexpectedly said ouch. "What?" I asked. "It hurts." I smiled. "Your head honey? I could've sworn I gave you your meds before I left for school." She shook her head and pointed between her legs.

I blushed. I was pretty sure periods don't happen this soon. At least, that was what I looked up. "Does your stomach hurt too?" I read cramps was a thing too. She shook her head. "No Nicky. Daddy press too hard. It hurts." Now I was confused. She began to take her skirt off and turn away, a bit embarrassed.

She tug on my pants. "Nicky, look at it." I sighed. It's just your sister. You changed her before and seen what was between her legs. Nothing wrong. I turn around and looked between her legs. It was a bit red and a bit wet. Ellie pointed where our dad touched her. Maybe it was for a reason. "He told me he wanted me to get wet for him.

What does that mean Nicky?" I wanted to throw up. Did our dad do this to her for pleasure? Why? I told her to get dress and picked her up, careful not to separated her legs. Mom's old car was still in the garage. I can use it to get to a doctor. I sneak past the close door wear my dad slept, hurried down stairs, and open the door to the garage. Hopefully a doctor can help me.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Seventeen Years Old**

Relationships don't last long when you are trying to take care of your sister. She would sometimes get seizures, headaches, and vomit, but she was a strong little girl. She would still smile and play around like other little girls. After looking up the symptoms, she had a brain tumor.

It would explain the swell on her head, hidden by her hair. I looked up the cost of getting it removed and nearly passed out at the cost. $72,182.95. Are you serious?! Dad wasn't going to help us. He and I was set on arguing and lately, he had begone getting physical.

Was this what mom went through? Ever since I tried to report him for sexual assault, he would stay on my ass. Nowadays, I sleep with my sister to keep her safe from our dad. At school, I was a completely different person. I was flirty. I was silly. Sometimes, I would get my friend to babysit my sister after begging to them how I can't keep my sister alone with my dad. 

I would never explain as much as they wanted to know, but he and his parents fell in love with Ellie and my friend was planning on majoring in social work in college. I rolled my eyes at that because we was only in the tenth grade. I guess you're never too early.

When they was babysitting her, I was on a one night stand with some chick or dude. I was known to be a school player. There was only one guy who openly didn't like me. He was a beauty. He was very open about his love of make-up. His black eyeliner would make his Dark blue eyes pop.

His eye shadow was a beautiful soft rosy color and looked so natural on his skin. His hair always looked so soft in his shot mohawk, the tip a honey color that fades to his natural dark brown. His clothes was neat and he properly dressed. Always a decent outfits.

The strange thing was the fact runs mens track. Indoor and Outdoor. He was fast. His legs was muscular and long. Watching him sweat, each drop caught onto his tank top, his shorts hugging his thighs and, my favorite, his ass. Oh he was gorgeous.

Nick would flirt with him as much as he was allowed. Or at least till the boy finally told him to buzz off. He had a name. Lander. A gorgeous name. Ellie and I love looking up names. Ellie meant Shining Light, which fit her nicely. Her smile always shine and brings happiness. 

Lander meant Of the Land, which I thought nice. It was like he was the prince of the land. He had an air of confidence at every step. It was Hot. My name, Nick, meant Victory of The People. I personally disagree with that sense I always fight my dad and lose. But I did what my mother told me.  


Smile.  


So I smile and made people happy, made people laugh. But if I was honest with myself, Everything was a lie. I cry some nights and cuddle my baby sister. Sex was a good way to have freedom from my mind. I was hurting on the inside and sometimes wish I didn't have responsibilities.  


Good thing I'm never honest.  
I just wish I had someone who understands me.


	2. Introduction to Lander

**Fifteen Years Old**

I watched my mother moan in pain, coughing up blood and wheezing. My mother hadn't made the best of choices, some not her fault, but the end result was the same. Stage 3 Lung cancer. Today was one of her worse days. Other days, she be willing to walk around the house and maybe eating some food, but today was soup day for her. Today was vegetable soup.

I spoon fed her and help her drink a bit of juice before talking to her to sleep. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me. "Oh Lander, you are such a sweetheart. Today was such a horrible day. I promise tomorrow will be a good day." I was used to hearing that.

Sometimes it was true, but most days, it was empty sayings. "Can't wait mom. But to be sure, I'm going to call the nurse over to watch you." My mother eyes brighten, but before she can say anything, she started coughing. I hand her a napkin so she can cough up the blood.

She threw the used napkin in the trash by her bed. "You mean the pretty redhead woman. Oh she's pretty." I chuckled. "If she comes by, it's not for you to flirt with her. She's here to strictly take care of you, not for your entertainment." My mother rolled her eyes and smile.

Such a positive woman. She yawn and got comfortable in her bed and I kissed her cheek before leaving, making sure the baby monitor was on and nearby. One time she woke up choking and it scared me to death. Wasn't going to make that mistake again. I went downstairs and welcome myself to a sweet. I think I deserve it. Just One brownie.  


One.  


Okay, two won't hurt.  


I gather my two brownies and sat in my living room, turning on the t.v.. What's on anyway?  


Friday the 13th?  


Martin?  


Spongebob?  


Basketball Wives Atlanta?  


I shrugged. I like spongebob. I get to hear the Campfire Song. My mind wandered around, mostly to my mother. She don't have much time left. She even wrote her will. My mother didn't want help either. She never really believe in medicine and puts most of her hope in God.

So do I, but that doesn't mean I stop hiding pills in her meals. She refuse to go to the doctor though. I left that hard work to the nurse. Meanwhile, I have to think about upcoming track meets, my job at the gym, and the upcoming volunteer work at the kids indoor playhouse for a week.

More things to do means less time for me to some silly things. Like relationships. I don't need a boyfriend anytime soon. My future career is more important. The boy, Nick, apparently don't think so. He'll flirt with anything with legs and an ass. It bugged me.

Rumor has it that he he took fancy of you, he'll date you, but not more for a month. His exes is rare, but all had something to say about him. Mostly that he was cocky bastard that loves sex. One did say that he was really sweet, but that couldn't be true. But I would say one thing, He is smart. 

He doesn't act like it, but he is. He don't answer in class or when called on, but not once did I hear him failing a test. Which made me think he was silly and stupid, but not an idiot.

When he try to flirt with me, it flattered me, but at the same time, it seem fake and reused. He'll say the same compliment to other people as well. I believe he don't mean it, so why give him the attention he wants. 

I won't leave no impression on him. I shook my head, looking at my hands. I guess I ate my brownies. Back to something healthy. The last thing I need is fat in my body. Maybe baby carrots. I went back to the kitchen and open the fridge. The brownie still beautiful next to the carrots.  


One more brownie?  


I shook my head and grab the carrots.  


Maybe later.


	3. First Impressions

Nick was really thinking that maybe he shouldn't have kids in his future as he watched maybe fifty kids run around the indoor playhouse. There was a few volunteers walking around and trying to keep the kids safe and in the playroom, but the kids was really making them work for it.

What was worse was the fact that his five year sister saw the fun and ran in without thought while Nick was paying. Nick went to look for her, but he saw many small heads running around and laughing. Nick sighed. Next time, he needs to put a leash on that girl.  


Lander was thinking over his life choices and wondered what was he thinking volunteering to take care of kids at a playhouse. He had to catch a few kids who tried to jump from the top of the playhouse, took care of a few scratches, and played with a few. It was a small blessing when the parents came to pick up their kids. 

A loud beep from the intercom followed by a few names, and there goes the kids. He was taking a breath and adjusting his orange vest when a small girl came him crying and looking up at him with sad eyes. She was adorable. Her head was full of brown curls with a light pink hat on. She wore a sleeping beauty dress with a cute white top and shoes. Her grey eyes was full of tears. "Excuse me sir, I can't find my brother."

Lander smile at the girl. "Well, where was the last place you saw him?" He asked. The girl blushed. "Well...I sort of ran in while he was paying. He's going to be sooo mad." I chuckled. "I think your brother will be more happy to find you than mad." The girl wipe her face. "Really?" This girl was really cute. "Yeah. Let's go find your brother. What's your name?"  


"Ellie!" Nick called out. The one time he decides to let Ellie play around other kids, he lose her. He was really thinking about the leash. "Ellie! Come here right now!" Nick started to worry if she was having one of her seizures. Or feeling weak. He knew he gave her her meds, but even he didn't really trust it that much.

"Ellie honey, please come here." He heard chuckling nearby and turn towards it only to be faced by a beauty in a orange vest. His blue eyes looked amused at me as he held the hand of my missing sister. "Nicky!" Ellie ran to my legs and hug me as much her small arms can wrap around me. "I'm so sorry Nicky. Please don't be mad at me. I found an official and he help me. He's very nice."

Her attention and focus is really short. But I really shouldn't be thinking that since mine was bouncing between her and Lander. "Um...well, next time, just wait for me instead of running off." Ellie nodded and Nick got down to kiss her head. "You can go play, but I'm going to be right here by the water fountain. Okay?" Ellie smile and jump happily. "Okay. I'm be right there. Love you." Then she ran off, looking back once.  


Lander watched the exchange amusingly. Seeing this side of Nick was strange, but found it very cute. After so much talk of Nick being a player of sorts, he really was down to earth and real. Nick smiled at me, but it wasn't the usual sweet smile that would make girls blush. This was more sheepish. "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't even know you had a sister." 

He told him, with my arms cross and a smile. Nick bit his bottom lip. "No one does. But I don't mind you knowing. What's up with you working here?" Lander looked towards the kids. No one seem to need him at the moment. "I'm volunteering. Not my best choice, but it beats staying home." Nick cocked his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Around kids?" Lander rolled his eyes and cross his arms. "I said not my best choice. But tell me about Ellie. She's such a sweet girl." Nick eyes lit up as he talked about his sister. Lander took advantage of it and, if he was honest, he was loving this side of Nick. He was down to earth, kind, and very passionate about his sister.

We talked till it was time to close the mall. It was actually nice to hangout with him with no pickup lines. Nick called his sister and he walked with Lander as Lander got ready to call a cab. Nick saw Lander phone and listen to his conversation. Once he was done, Nick picked up his sister. "No car?" He asked. Lander shook his head. 

"No. I wish. Two more years and maybe after graduation, I can get my first car. How do you have a car? You're only what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Nick winked. "No one won't question you if you drive safe. Not once was I pulled over by the cops." Lander ignored it and soon they was outside waiting for Lander's taxi. 

"You don't have to wait. It'll be here soon." Nick shrugged. "Can a guy be a gentleman?" Lander blushed. "Not if they're you." Ellie looked between Nicky and Lander, giggling. "Ooooh, you like him." Nick tickled Ellie. "So do you." The cab pulled up next to them.

"Nice talking to you Nick. Maybe we can catch up?" Lander asked. Nick nodded and open the door for him. Nick liked talking to Lander. He get to actually talk to him without acting all happy. "I would love to. See you around Lander." Lander got in and told the driver his address. Nick watch the cab leave. "He was very nice Nicky." Ellie told Nick. Nick only smiled and headed to his car.  


For the next two years, they talked and hanged out, but they never knew how much they needed each other until one dark night.


	4. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Nineteen Years Old (Nick) (Senior in High School.)**

Nick really need to figure out what to do with himself and his dad. He also really needed a good bandage. He drove using his one good eye at the moment to Lander's house.

Why him? The simple fact that Lander make him feel safe and he gives warm cuddles was enough. Okay, and Lander loves taking care of Ellie. Ellie loves Lander. So that's why Nick is driving half blind, ribs most likely bruised, and face ugly to Lander's place of home.

And that's all he did. When he arrived at Lander's home, Ellie got out and ran to the door as darkness was about to overtake him. He tried to stay awake, but his head was hurting and his vision was getting dizzy. The last thing he heard was Ellie's squeaky voice and Lander's gorgeous voice saying, "I got you."  


Nick woke up on a comfy bed with a now warm bag of peas resting on his aching sides, and his face throbbing in pain. He groan in pain and looked over to see a glass of water with painkillers. He sat up a bit and reach over to take it as soon as the bedroom door opened.

Nick looked over to see Lander walk in. He didn't have makeup on right now and his hair was in a bun. He was considering getting it cut, but Nick always beg him not to. Nick really love Lander's hair. Lander blue eyes scan over Nick's body, Nick realizing he was only in his boxers.

He tried smiling at Lander, but he only resulted in whimpering. His jaw really hurt. His dad sure do know how to use that right hook. "Nice to see you're awake." Lander told him. Lander came in and sat on the side of the bed, carrying a bag of ice.

"Hold still." Lander told him before place the bag of ice on Nick's face. Nick moan at the coldness, looking Lander as lovingly as he can. "You don't have to worry about Ellie. She's currently sleeping in my room. She was worried when you passed out in the car. She'll be happy to see you awake.

Mind telling me what happen this time? Also why it had to happen a week before school starts?" Lander asked. Nick only smiled. Lander don't know about Nick's abusive dad and he prefer it stays that way.

The less Lander knows, the better. "Maybe if you kiss it better, all this will go away." Nick croaked out with the best smile he can give. Lander didn't buy it and also realized Nick avoided the question. But given the fact that he worked all night calming Ellie and taking care Nick and his mother, he was willing to give this time.

"You get a cuddle out of me. Take it or leave it." Nick answered by tugging on Lander's waist. Lander rolled his eyes, but got comfortable with Nick and rested his head on Nick's chest. After a minute of silence, Nick decided to speak. He love cuddling Lander. He felt wanted.

Maybe even loved, but he also knows Lander. Lander doesn't concede that easily. "Is everything alright with your mom Lander?" Nick asked. Lander sighed, Nick feeling his breath over his chest and nipple. 

"My mom is officially dying. It's only a matter of time. We tried chemo and Radiation Therapy, but it's too late. I receive the nurse the news last week. They'll keep it going, but my mother is done with all of it. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like it's more set in stone after she did her will." 

I held Lander as close as I can as he cried. Lander always do so much for his mom. His mom was also a very nice woman. She was supportive and positive woman.

Taught many things to Lander and to Ellie I couldn't. I knew what it feel like to lose a mother, but Lander was suffering the way I didn't. He was watching his mother die while mine was instant death. "I can't promise things would be fine, but I'll always be there for you if you need me."

I told him, not really trying to give him false hope, but a shoulder to cry on. I felt him smile on my chest. He looked up at me to show his appreciation, but only wipe my chest with a cloth nearby and rest his head again. We both settle in silence, glad we had each other, but we both knew worse was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. They are friends.


	5. A Good Team

**Seventeen Years Old**

Lander sat by his mother's bedside, running his hands lightly through her hair. He didn't know what to think. No, he had too much to think on, but not which one to focus on. His mother, for one, was weak. She was thinner than what she supposed to be, can barely move, and talk about her chest pain.

She could barely breathe normally without coughing and wheezing, blood most likely coming out every time she clear her airway. The nurses always had a smile on her face when handling my mother, but you could tell it was breaking her heart as well. Lander made sure they spent time alone when he get a chance and wasn't worrying.

Then there was the other problem. The problem Nick didn't want to tell him and what Ellie always slips out. He didn't know what was going on at their home, but he was thinking the worst. Nick was obviously in a fight, but with whom? It wasn't the first time Nick was in a fight, but it was the first that made Ellie worried. 

Lander remember when she was banging on the door, crying gibberish while pulling me to the car. Nick was slump against his door, blood staining the window. He had a swollen black eye, bruise on his jaw, and a busted lip, along with bruises by his ribs. Lander did what he can, but Ellie didn't make it easy.

She was tugging and crying, begging him to make her brother feel better. Once Lander had ice on Nick, he had to comfort Ellie enough for her to fall asleep. That girl knew how to fight. Afterwards, he took care of his mother, who was startled awake. Once she was sleep, he went back to taking care of Nick, himself, falling in and out of sleep till he couldn't handle it no more and went for a run.

One mile run was enough, even though he was used to three to five. He was too worried about his friends and family to focus. So he headed back, washed in the guest bedroom and went to get a new bag of ice for Nick's eye. He grab himself a buttered toast and ate while down there, just to have something on his stomach. 

Figures Nick would wake up right after. The crazy part was the fact Nick still comfort him even though he was the one who was bruised. Lander would never understand Nick, but he was just happy they was friends. That and he was happy to know Nick better than anyone. Nick's flirty attitude bugged him, so he was glad he was down to earth.

At least around his sister. Give Nick a chance to hang with you and he'll do his best to make you at least blush. The bastard. Lander ignored all advantages possible. He had a plan for his life and he didn't want a boyfriend to ruin that. Or you can just say he was used to the lonely and knew how to be independent once his mother fell ill. He had no time for others.

Apparently, Nick and Ellie don't know that. Ellie came up beside Lander while Nick stood behind. They didn't say anything for a while, just sitting in silence. It was nice to have company around. Some people who maybe understood him and his situation. "Will she be alright?" Ellie asked. Lander smile and got up, holding Ellie's hand. "Soon, she'll be just fine. Maybe even better." 

Lander answered, thinking death was the only answer to make sure his mother wasn't suffering. He just wasn't ready to be left alone. Lander shared a look with Nick before he left the room, heading downstairs. He was thinking he needs to be a better host right now. "Are you hungry Ellie?" Ellie nodded and ran the down the stairs. Nick followed, holding his side. "Make sure the tele isn't loud." 

Lander went to the kitchen and fixed up a classic, grits, eggs, and sausage with jelly toast and orange juice. Nick did check in and told me off for making a big breakfast for all of us and called him a housewife, but his words went over Lander's head and Nick knew it. When Lander didn't respond, Nick simply rolled his eyes at him and fix the table.

The nurse came in time when coughing over the baby monitor reach Lander's ears. The nurse kissed his cheek and followed him to the kitchen. "So tell me, how's your mother? I hope nothing bad happened over this weekend." Just when she said that, Nick walked in all bruised with a smile, coming for the orange juice.

Lander shrugged. "Something happen. Just not to my mother." I said, both of us watching Nick leave, unbothered. The nurse giggled. "Well I see you have a big load on your hands. I best be checking on your mother. Has she woken?" Lander nodded, suggesting he can cook his mother a meal, but the nurse told him to focus on his company and she'll handle his mom.

"Foods ready. You picked a movie Nick?" Lander asked, placing the plates on the living room table as Ellie went to wash her hands. "Yep. And before you ask, it is kid friendly." Lander decided to check the movie anyway. The last movie was he chose had a bit more death than what he wanted Ellie to see. This movie was Home alone, so Lander gave an okay nod. 

They all got settled down, Ellie closer to the table on the floor with her blanket Lander got her while he and Nick was on the couch behind her with a pillow under their plate. They ate and laughed and wince at a few parts while the nurse did a few things in the kitchen.

Once they was done, he and Nick washed the dishes, Lander blushing when Nick commented on them two being a married couple. "I mean, think about it. You already play the housewife role real good. And Ellie can be like our daughter." Lander rolled his eyes, but agreed.

He and Nick did make a good team. But Lander decided to not let Nick know he thinks the same by grabbing a bag of ice and planting it on Nick's swollen eye softly. Nick hissed but chuckled. "You know it's true." "Whatever you think Nick. So tell me about you next date." Nick rambled about his date this upcoming friday while Lander dried and promise to watch Ellie. Yep. They was a pretty good team.


	6. Mr. Right and Cherry Stems

Nick drove off once he dropped off Ellie at Lander's house, cheering about movie marathons and baking. Nick secretly hope he would have some of Lander's sweets tomorrow. It was a must have. But he erase that thought from his mind and plaster on a smile once he arrive at his date's house. 

They was suppose to go to the movies, mostly because of the lack of anything else he had in mind at the moment. He didn't mind it anyway. He was thinking to go with a classic, bring her to a scary movie, but he was going to play the romantic with a classic yawn trick. Just to set the act into motion, he dressed in his good clothes with a small flower he picked out of the garden somewhere.  


He wasn't going for expensive. Don't judge him.  


He knocked on the door and waited for thirty seconds before the girl open the door. She wore a cute skirt and tight blouse. Her hair was curly and bouncy, almost just as her breast. Yep, he still likes breast. To him, it was the best feature of a woman.

That's not to say he didn't like personality, but physical appearance wise, breast was a goto. He acted like a good guy and open the door for her before getting in, the smile still plastered on his face. If he was to reach inside himself and tell you how he really feel, he just wanted sex.

The girl meant nothing to him. He practice safe sex, so you could say he was careful. His old man had been getting restless nowadays and brought in a few women Nick didn't want around Ellie. He was tired. And sex gave him a fresh start anyway.  


Okay...and the girl was really giving him weird looks. It was a no for her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Nick was heading to a booty call two weeks later. Not from a guy from his school, but someone he worked with. He finally landed himself a job and Ellie could be somewhere near him instead at home or with someone else. He hated dropping off Ellie when she was really his responsibility.

The guy he worked with was a lot older and much more mature. They talked when Ellie wasn't around and somehow landed themselves to asking to sleep with each other for a night. No ties. Nick was cool with that. So when he blocked Ellie's door until he was sure Nick's father couldn't come in and making Ellie sleep with earplugs, he drove to a place not far and waited by the hotel until he saw his guy walking up.

They didn't say nothing as they headed to their room. Once the door was close, they kissed harshly and wrestled for dominance with the guy and had good sex. Nick was thinking this guy could be the one. They did click when they talked, but his thinking was cut short when his lover's phone vibrated and lit up with big bold words **Wife**. 

Nick felt dirty being used as a side fling. Sure he was probably done the same thing, but he never slept with a married man. That was his line he drawn for himself not to go over. It reminded him of arguments his father and mother had when his father would be gone for a night and his mother would cuddle Nick in bed, willing to tell him more bedtime stories or to simply sit in each others warmth.

He wanted to cry. He softly got out the bed, got dressed, and left. Once he climb to Ellie's window, he went to the bathroom and wash himself. He still wanted to cry. But he got a hold of himself and crawled into Ellie's bed, savoring her scent and feeling the soft covers of comfort.  


It was a definite No to that guy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


School was finally out and Nick gave Lander a ride home after picking up Ellie from school. They all was sitting in the living room doing homework. Well, they was suppose to. Ellie was sleep on the couch, staying her head hurt. Nick let her sleep after checking the small lump on her head.

Today must be just a bad day for her. Nick did warn the teacher to take precious care of Ellie due to the tumor and made sure the emergency contact was his number instead of his father. It took effort, but it worked. He decided to take a break from his algebra, the letters and numbers playing with his mind.

"Have any sweets in the kitchen?" Nick asked. Lander smiled. Such a cute smile. It was a shame Lander always hide it from him. "Sugar cookies in the fridge. Mind bringing me one?" Lander asked. Nick was halfway to the kitchen when he decided to tempt Lander. "Just one?" Lander paused in his work for a moment before glaring at Nick.

Two for each of us then. Nick chuckled and brought the whole plate just to get on Lander's nerves. It worked when Lander watched Nick stuff his face with cookies while drinking water after. Nick then grab a cookie and held it out for Lander to eat. Lander reach for it, but Nick pulled it back. "No. Open up Lander." Lander pouted.

Nick was starting to lose his sanity. Lander's lips makes you want to kiss him. That and his ass, but apparently Nick gets smacked in the head if ever caught staring. Nick still do it though. It'll be worth it. "Nick. C'mon." Lander whine. Nick shook his head with a smile, pulling the plate away and holding the cookie away as well.

Lander sighed with a promise that he will hit Nick later, but open his mouth for the cookie with his eyes close. Nick considered putting his mouth on Lander instead. Lander never been kissed before. It was uncharted territory that Nick wanted to step foot in. 

He wanted to plunge his tongue into Lander's mouth and explore. But he won't. He would do it to anyone else, but Lander. Lander was a good friend and Nick didn't want to ruin that. So with a smile, and watch Lander take a bite from the cookie Nick fed him. 

He watched the movement of Lander's jaw moving, his eyes opening, and watching him swallow. Nick wanted to mark him so badly. He wanted the shy virgin covered in his work. According to Nick's logic, virgins was the wildest and Nick could only imagine how good Lander must be. 

He was a wet dream Nick wanted to become reality. Lander thump Nick's forehead and rolled his eyes. "Stop staring at me Nick. You're creeping me out." Nick smiled and adjusted himself, feeling himself twitch in his pants. If he feel like this when Lander eats a cookie, he wonder what he would feel like if Lander ate a cherry and tie the cherry stems into knots.  


Wait, can he?  


"Do you have any cherries Lander? Also, can you tie a cherry stem?" Nick asked. Lander looked confused. "No and yes. Why does that matter?" Lander answered. Yep, Nick's hard on wasn't going away now. "No reason. Excuse me." Nick did his best to cover himself as he headed to a bathroom. He also made a mental note to bring cherries the next time he comes by.


	7. Three's a Crowd/ Do I matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are feels up ahead. If you are strong enough, proceed. If not, have a box of tissues nearby.

Lander looked up what does tying cherry stems meant and blushed. He saw Nick walked away slightly hard in his pants, confused. Now he knew why. And apparently he wasn't the only one. He talked to his friend Ryan and asked about it. Ryan even knew it.

Lander wasn't slow. He just don't see what so special about what was in and what was not. Besides, he had other important matters. Lander asked Ryan to come by and hangout. Nick was working and Ellie was with him. His mother was at the hospital at the moment because the nurse suggested it.

It did freak Lander out a bit, but quickly calm down when told everything was okay. The nurse wanted Lander to be out more and hang around people his age instead of taking on big task. 

It sadden her, but also was amazed how much Lander love her. Lander suspected that as well since the nurse keep telling him to go do something else. He was thinking the nurse did it so he could get used to not taking care of her since soon his mother will be dead.  


Lander refused to think much further on that.  


A knock on the door brought Lander out of his thoughts. He was grateful. He open the door to Ryan holding two movies, games, and a box of strawberries since Lander was really trying to cut his sweet intake. It just sucks the Lander has a sweet tooth though.

Lander hugged him and welcome him in. Ryan went straight to setting up the game on the playstation four. "I needed this break for a long time Land. Having two boyfriends is exhausting." Ryan completed with falling to the floor fully. Lander chuckled.

"Well, you did say yes to both." Lander reminded Ryan. He cut on the t.v. Ryan groan. "Remind me to never make choices again. We're playing Mortal Kombat." Lander smile evilly as he gather the controllers.

Ryan sat up and glared at Lander. "I swear if you press all the buttons like a madman, I'm beating your ass." Lander said nothing, but that all Ryan needed to know.  


They was playing for quite a while and maybe haphazardly at the same time. Lander was beating Ryan's Scorpion with his Liu Kang. Ryan and Lander was laughing and yelling while Ryan tried his best to blind Lander with his body. When Lander beat him again, Ryan growl and Lander ran around the room trying to keep away from Ryan's wrath.

Lander tripped and fell and Ryan took advantage to start wrestling him. Ryan was telling him off for pressing the keys crazily while Lander laughed. They interrupted by a new voice. "Lander?" Lander and Ryan looked towards the voice.

Nick stood there in comfortable clothes and a confused look while Ellie looked a bit nervous at Ryan. It took a minute for Lander to figure out how they got in, but remember he told Nick where the spare key was. Nick wave his finger between Ryan and Lander asking, "Are we interrupting something?" Lander notice how closed off Nick was.

He acted confused, but Nick's eyes said anger and disappointment. Lander pushed Ryan off, feeling like he got caught doing something bad under Nick's eyes. "No. We were just playing a game and this guy is a sore loser." Lander nodded towards Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smack Lander playfully, who retorted by kicking him away, both of the chuckling. Lander looked back at Nick, catching how really angry he was before Nick looked away. Lander heart melted at the jealousy. "Mind giving us a minute Ryan?" Lander asked, getting up. "Sure Land." 

Ryan offered a strawberry to Ellie, who looked nervous, but after confirming with Lander, took one and sat with Ryan. Lander took Nick by the arm and they went upstairs to Lander's room. Nick sat on Lander's bed, arms crossed and still avoiding eye contact. "Want to talk about it?" Lander asked. "Who's that guy?" Nicked responded. 

"His name is Ryan and he's just a friend." Lander explained. Nick didn't believe it. "Really?" Lander sighed. He figured showing Nick a bit of affection was called for. But he was loving this new information. He didn't know Nick was possessive over him. Sue him, but he felt kinda special, but that was dangerous thought.

Lander pushed that out his head and sat on Nick's lap. Nick looked up at him and wrapped his arms around Lander's waist. "Yes. Nothing but a friend. I don't know why you're so mad if he was more. I don't get mad when you be with someone else sometimes." Lander said, playing innocent. He knew why, but he meant it when he was trying not to have a boyfriend in his life. 

The strange part that Lander is ignoring was the fact that he honestly wanted Nick. He felt attached to him as well. He always was saddened by the fact Nick went out with someone, knowing what they were doing. But, again, he ignored it. Lander really need to learn how to give affection as well.

Nick huffed. "I told you, they don't matter." Nick argued. "And I do? Would I still matter if I did have a boyfriend? Or after you finally get what you want from me?" It was honestly no secret Nick wanted Lander, but Lander was waiting for the time Nick gives up. Lander was ignoring the fact they had been friends for two years. 

Anyone who was motivated enough can wait that long. If a person can plan for two years to bomb something extremely important, Nick can play a person he really wants to he finally gets in that person's pants. "Yes you matter to me. You will always matter to me Lander." Nick said it so softly and surely that it made Lander stand up and leave.

He went down the stairs calmly as he can while his mind try to not let those words get to him. He found Ryan and Ellie starting a movie. They picked a old movie, Homeward Bound. "You okay?" Ryan asked. Lander nodded, deciding not to make a word. 

Ryan understood clearly. They was going to have to talk about what was up between Lander and Nick. Nick came down the stairs just as Ryan cut off the lights. Ryan was on one side of Lander as Ellie sat between he and Nick on the other side. 

Nick tried to be sweet by grazing Lander's hand with his own, but Lander quickly moved his hand, and just to spite, laid his head on Ryan's shoulder. Nick saw and looked down as Lander tried to focus on the movie. Thankfully, Ryan allowed him to silently cry, tears sliding to Ryan's shirt. Nick was trying to hold his back from the clear rejection Lander gave.  


As they all went home after the movie, there was a lot of tears shed by Lander, not allowing himself to fall, and Nick, who wanted nothing more but to be wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brought me close to tears. Why do I do this to myself?


	8. Silent treatment turn Friendly support

Nick made bad choices. He'll admit that. So it really shouldn't come to a surprise how his decisions really landed him with a very annoyed baby sister not understanding the situation as to why they can't go see Lander. Nick avoided him at school, sparing a glance at Lander only to see him trying to do the same to Nick.

Nick hung with his friends, but lacked the motivation to flirt around or act stupid with his buddies. The teachers was giving him the eye since not once he cause a distraction to the class. They thought he was planning something big that would get him sent to the principal's office. 

His swimming practice had him straight though. Swimming took his mind off Lander. He allowed the water brush his skin, the coolness kissing him gently. His team practice their butterfly stroke, the coach figuring that will be the one that will slow people down since it was the hardest. Nick knew he will be sore tomorrow and he was a bit grateful. But he forgot one thing during his quest to avoid Lander.  


His sister.  


Ellie was not proud of the new development and decided being a demon from hell was the best approach. Or at least that was what Nick was thinking. She had common sense to not bring their dad into their feud, but that doesn't mean she lack.

She made posters and made her own riot with her dollies, saying, "Bring Lander back." She drew sad faces and apparently pictures of my future grave under a bunch of roses. Or that what she told me. She was getting better at drawing, but it still suck. 

Nick didn't have the heart to tell her. She threw mini tantrums until Nick bribe her with a cookie. When all that didn't work, she gave me the silent treatment. That's when Nick learn women be this darn crazy at a young age and question why his mom didn't birth a boy instead. One week later, it drove Nick crazy. 

So to make it up to her, she took her to the local park where his high school runners was getting ready to run cross country. It took a moment to find Lander, but he did. The sad part, he was alone. No one was giving him good luck or no family to cheer him on.

He was focusing on stretching, obviously standing away from other families wishing and giving their child good luck. Ellie saw and smile. She ran to him as if she haven't seen him for years. It's only been two weeks. Lander looked up confused before Ellie collided him with a tight hug. "Ellie?" 

Ellie rambled how she missed Lander and how she threaten Nick with a lot of things. Lander smile at Ellie and nodded to her rambles until he had no choice but to focus on Nick. Nick felt bad and was secretly glad he finally seeing Lander. He smile shyly at him. 

"Hey Lander." Nick said with a small voice. Lander smile but didn't have a chance to talk to him when someone called all runners to the starting line. "Good luck Lander!" Ellie cried out. Then Ellie dragged Nick to the sidelines. They watched people gather, six people since it was a individual race instead of a team run like the last time.

Lander did a couple last minute stretches before the announcer presented the contesters and mention the timer at the side of the route. They had to run three miles and they would guided by a few volunteers throughout the route. The fastest person to finish win. Ellie cheered as Nick watched Lander get focus and hype himself up.

He looked over at Nick and Ellie with a smile. Nick took the time to give a thumbs at him. Lander smile brighter and got ready. "Ready, Set Go!" They took off. Lander's legs tense as he build up speed, currently at second place, but on the first place heels. 

"Yay! Go Lander!" Ellie and Nick cheered until they couldn't see him no more. Then Nick grab Ellie's hand. "Why don't we go get Lander some cold water and gatorade while we get something to eat." Nick suggested. Ellie pouted and shook her head, wincing a bit. "But I want to see Lander cross the finish line." Ellie whined.

Nick chuckled. "We'll have time. I promise. But Lander would really love something to drink when he gets here." Ellie thought about it before nodding, wanting to make Lander happy. We walked around, hearing distant cheering from far away. We got ourselves hamburgers and her a lemonade. I talked to the swimming coach about Lander.

He thought Lander was a devoted athlete. He took his practice seriously and thought about recommending him to a few colleges so Lander could go pro. Lander would always be his first pick for individual cross country races and track and field competitor. 

Lander was a great anchor for his team to win. To Nick, it was amazing Lander put so much effort into everything he do. Taking care of himself, his mother, good grades, and strict training every morning. Nick was starting to plan something that Lander can relax and chill. Maybe get serve. Maybe he should take Lander out on a date.

Just treat him. He deserve it. Ellie and Nick finally gathered a two cold water bottles and a cold gatorade. Just in time too. The cheering was starting up again. "He's back! He's back! Hurry!" Ellie said. They both ran towards the sidelines and watch the competition. The opponent and Lander was neck at neck. 

Sweat was clinging to Lander's red jersey and running shorts. His mouth was open as his legs reached to pass his opponents. Nick grew excited and cheered for Lander as did a few folks. The coach was recording next to me at Lander, motioning Lander to hurry. With a burst of energy that Lander somehow had, he passed his opponent just in time and reach the finish line first.

Everyone cheered as Lander fell to the sidelines, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Nick hurried to him and fell to his knees in front of him. Nick lifted his head and open a cold bottle of water to pour on his face. Then he open the gatorade and lift it to Lander's lips. "Don't guzzle it." Nick told him, making him sip it.

Lander's eyes shown that he was grateful, but he was too tired to even think. Nick laughed and smile as Ellie cheered nearby. "Congrats babe." Nick told him. Lander only smile in return.


	9. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing about sleep yet going to sleep. This is how you know I'm sleepy. Please enjoy.

Tired was an understatement. So was pain. Lander was drain and welcome the weekend with open arms. His body throb and every moment had him whimpering. That opponent gave him a run for his money. Lander was thinking he should add more sprints to his workouts instead of distance training. He was currently in his bed, trying his best to get comfortable.

The bed was so soft against his body and blankets was nice and warm. Sleep was his only safe haven from his aching body, but Lander don't like oversleeping. His gift came in a form of a small girl and a hot male. Nick and Ellie was let in by the nurse, who Lander thinks she might as well stay here.

Ellie quickly came upstairs to give Lander a card to get well and a few sweets Lander couldn't pass up. He really was a sucker for chocolate. "Does it still hurt when you move?" Ellie asked with a soft and sad voice. Lander gave a smile for Ellie and tried to sit up. 

It was struggle and it me him wince in pain, but Lander ignored it. "Only my legs. I'm doing better though." Ellie nodded, looking at his legs with a bit of fear. She wasn't going to touch them if it will hurt Lander. Lander was her best friend after all. Lander reach over to his medal he won and gave it to Ellie.

"You should have this. I wouldn't have won if it weren't for you." Lander was stressing how he may have ruin his and Nick's friendship with each other. Thankfully, Ellie unknowingly help with that by making them finally see each other. Ellie was hesitant to take it, but it was too shiny to resist.

She took the medal and thanked Lander before showing it to Nick, who watched with a soft expression. Then Lander reminded her of her homework and told her to get to it. Ellie pouted, but she finally get to use Lander's desk by the window, so she wasn't too mad.

She shrugged off her backpack and got to work. Lander chuckled at the scene before turning his attention to Nick. Nick was already watching Lander in deep thought before requesting Lander to get on his stomach. Lander didn't argued since he felt better on his stomach than his back. 

He did feel a bit exposed though. He only had on a ratty tank top, boxers that was hidden under the covers, and socks. Lander watched Nick get close beside Lander on the bed and attempt to massage Lander's back. Maybe because he was sore, it didn't feel good.

He groan and whimpered a few times. "Relax Lander. I know what I'm doing." Nick told him. Lander didn't believe him, but he sighed and relax himself, which did feel good. He felt the pad of Nick's fingers bounce between hard and soft as he press and rub Lander's visible skin.

When he come across a knot, he'll give it special attention that made Lander moan softly. Nick worked his way down till he was at Lander's glutes. Lander tense himself, never really had anyone touch his butt. "Relax. I won't try anything Lander." Nick said quietly.

It was a bit harder to do since Lander's cock was loving the attention. It wasn't sexual in any way Nick massage it, but it was felt nice and relieving. Nick used his hand hard for his glutes and Lander was grateful. Lander's eyes was close as small quiet moans left his mouth. 

Nick was tempted to honestly give Lander actual pleasure, but Ellie was in the room and it was a good motivator to not try anything with Lander. Lander told himself to get a hold of himself when Nick moved on to Lander's legs and Lander was lightly rocking his hips.

He told himself that he needs some sexual relief later on if his acting this bad with a massage. He focus his mind on his legs. Nick was rubbing out the strain muscles in his legs that honestly hurts. Lander was starting to whimper more. His legs was thoroughly done holding his body and he can barely remember how he got home, let alone, shower.

It took energy though. Nick help bend his legs, which made Lander gritted his teeth, but soon Nic was done and Lander was left more drain and tired. "Nicky, I need your help on this question." Ellie called out. "Coming." Nick responded. Nick first lean down next to my ear and said, "Get some rest," before getting up to help Ellie at my desk.

I turn my head to face them. Ellie was sitting down with a pencil in her hand and Nick stood behind her, looking at the paper. It was beautiful sight. Ellie would look up at Nick while Nick would share a smile at Ellie. The bond between them was strong and tight and Lander was welcomed at the fact he get to witness this.

He listen to soft talking that made Lander even more tired. He watch how Nick would explain the how Ellie should answer this, allowing Ellie to work it out. Once she suggest the correct answer, Nick would nod and Ellie would beam. Nick would watch Ellie and Lander, sometimes chuckling how Lander was still fighting sleep.

It wasn't till Ellie was done with her homework and join Lander in bed while Nick looked over it did he feel himself losing. Once Nick was done, he got behind Lander and spoon him, making Lander the little spoon. Not like Lander mind. Their body warmth was comforting in ways a blanket wasn't. 

Nick wrapped his arms around Lander and scooted close till his body was firmly against Lander's. Lander felt Nick's breath on the back of his neck, which made him shiver. Ellie was soon sleep due to school and Lander was close behind.

Nick pressed a small kiss to Lander's neck and told him to sleep. Lander was sure he was dreaming, but sleep sounded too nice for him to ignored. Soon, Lander was back in the dream world.


	10. Broken Family

Nick was losing it. In a good or bad way, he didn't know. He hadn't slept with no one since his fight with Lander, his dad was getting violent now that he was drinking, and now he was falling in love with the one person who stated he didn't want a boyfriend even though he was sexually attracted to Nick. Nick didn't know what to do. So he did what he did best.  


He screwed around.  


He skipped a few days of school and hung out at a club for of available men and women to his liken. He danced, flirt, and grind as much as he wanted. He ignored calls and slept in his car. Nick knew his friend would pick up Ellie. Lander would worry, but he'll be fine. Nick just need time to think. He never thought he would fall for someone. He had crushes. He had idols. He don't do love. He don't know how to do love. What was between Lander and him was a perfect relationship.

A friendly relationship. He didn't want to messed that up. What was he supposed to do? He was currently sitting in car, resting his head on the steering wheel. His head was banging from the music and he was tired. His phone was beeping and ringing next to him, starting to really bug him. After ten minutes, he finally checked his phone. Some was from his friend, wondering if he's okay. A few was from random people he slept with, thanking him for a good time. But what scared him was Lander's last message.  


_Lander Aka Cutie Pie: Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm heading to your house. No more silent treatments._  


Needless to say, Nick hurried home. The last thing he needed was for Lander to talk to his old man. So he sped off, hoping he would beat Lander to his home. He prayed and hoped he made it there. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Nick said openly. He tried calling Lander, but he wouldn't pick up. Nick feared the worst.  


He parked in front of his house and threw the door open. He ran to his front door of the house and opened it, not really liking the fact it was unlock. It meant his father got distracted. The smell of liquor hit him and he was faced with Lander looking uncomfortable on the couch while his father was on the chair eyeing him. Nick instantly stood in front of Lander. Nick's father didn't like that.

"Hi dad. Just made it back. I'm taking him to my room." Nick grab Lander, who instantly attach himself to Nick's back in fear. The father stood up quickly and blocked them, scaring Nick a bit. "Nah nah, tell me who this cutie is. I wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit more." The way he said it made Nick and Lander's skin crawl. Nick bowed his head, knowing what would happen next. "Go to my car Lander." Nick felt Lander hesitate before leaving. Nick was grateful, but seeing his old man getting angry, he prepared himself for pain.  


Nick was on the floor, his abdomen in pain from the kicking, his face starting to swell, and his mind going crazy. Nick honestly loved his father. He was family. But that didn't mean he wished his father a dead. He was blind to all the rage and hate he gave to him and Ellie. So when the police came by, he was grateful and scared. Nick's father was in the middle of his yelling and and kicking when the police barge in and tackled his father.

He was reminded of his mother's death. The red and blue lights, the ring of the gunshot round, his baby sister's cries. Nick felt hands on him. He was being lifted up and so many questions was asked. Nick ignored it as he was guided to an ambulance. Nick's vision was blurry and his head pounded. Nick was having a sucky night.  


Weeks went by and Nick left Ellie out of everything. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to be taken away from him. It was for naught. They requested Ellie and sent her to a foster home. Lander allowed Nick to stay with him and help him, but nothing mattered if Nick didn't have his baby sister. They didn't know she had a brain tumor and she needs her meds after she eats breakfast. 

They don't know she likes to draw and movie marathons. They didn't know her favorite color was every shade of pink and she likes wearing hats. Nick needed her back asap. He couldn't sleep, barely eat, Lander did what he can to take care of Nick. Halloween pass and now Thanksgiving was coming up. Nick was steadily getting depressed as Lander worked undercover.


	11. Calling in a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be very short, but next one will be back to normal. Thank you for all the people that even clicked this story and even more for the people who kudoed it. By Sunday, the next Daddy/Son story should be up. Much love.

Lander was a very influential. Growing up, he gave charity to a few people, volunteer a few places, and help people out. So yeah, some of these people owe him big time. It's not like he ask for much. He usually just wave it off as a friendly gesture. But he needed to help his friend.

He never knew Nick's home life was very abusive. He never knew about his abusive father or Ellie's brain tumor. It hurt how Nick would put on a smile and pretend everything was alright. Now here he was going through the motions with a blank face. He was quiet, sad, and numb.

Lander couldn't stand it. He even thought that maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he didn't call the police, things would have been better for Nick. "I'm sorry." Lander said out loud. Nick was currently sleep on the couch, so thankfully, he couldn't respond back.

Then Lander decided to do what he can. He spoke with the nurse, who was helping his mother walk and plan on walking to the park. She told her how Nick lost his sister and how she was in a foster home. The nurse herself didn't have any kids. She liked Ellie.

She help explain periods to her since she started puberty a few weeks ago. Nick was not ready. He already had to buy training bras for her and explain that to her. It made Lander smile when he remember Nick complain about it and how embarrass he was to talk about Ellie's growing breast.

Lander was smiling sweetly at nothing as the Nurse watched. She knew that Lander had feelings for the Nick boy. She was hoping they come clean and Lander would be happily dating and living a teenage life. She underestimated how stubborn Lander was.

She was going to do something about that. "I'll see what I can do." Lander was confused since he forgot his question, but quickly remember and smiled. He nodded his thanks and left. He had a few friends to talk to.


	12. Family and Lander's Strict Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up the previous short chapter, here's a long chapter. You're welcome.

Nick was sad, but decided to stop. Lander took care of him as well went so far as to so nice and romantic. Lander would hold him and caress him, telling him everything would be alright. He would go swimming with him just to make Nick happy or he'll make Nick wake up and run with him in the mornings. All those things really made it hard for him to ignore his feelings for Lander. He was even considering telling Lander, but honestly didn't want to be rejected. So he enjoyed the small moments.  


That was until two days before Thanksgiving when he realized he will be meeting Lander's family.  


He and Lander came back from shopping for many thanksgiving ingredients and the turkey. "You know how to cook turkey?" Nick asked, a bit disgusted. Lander chuckled as he placed the uncooked turkey in the fridge he cleaned out. "It's not that bad you know." Nick grimaced.

"But you are dealing with the neck bone, the slimy inside and stuff." Nick said, putting stuffing and macaroni in the cupboards. Lander rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. "You put your fingers in a guys ass to have anal sex and I'm pretty sure you ate out a few girls as well. And turkey disgust you?" 

Nick pouted at the fact of him being called out doing other nasty stuff, but he decided not to respond because Lander may say more. Lander chuckled and proceeded to leave the kitchen. Nick decided to change the subject. "So, since your family is coming, what should I say or do?" Nick asked. 

Lander was confused as he motion me to help him move the couches. "Socialize? What else?" We push the couch back so there was more room. Then we push the other couch and the chair. The living room table stayed in the middle with drink coasters.

"Well, we're not dating, but we are friendly with each other. You got to admit that. I was just wondering if you want me to say anything." Lander bit his bottom lip before shaking his head. "They'll know we're just friends. There's nothing wrong with that." Lander stated. Nick felt a bit hurt. "Why don't you want a boyfriend? I mean I know you say your too busy to have one, but I know you can make room for someone special." 

Lander frowned and avoided eye contact. "Relationships are nothing but a distraction Nick. You have to accommodate those people to what you want. Then when things don't work out and after you trust that person, you feel exposed and used. I don't want that while I'm not at a stable point." Nick was in front of Lander while he explain, understanding but still wanting.

When Lander was done, Nick caress Lander and lift his chin so they was looking eye to eye. Lander had little makeup on, but it blended with his akin. He had on eyeliner, but no eyeshadow, which was okay which Nick. Lander would be cute if he had no makeup on in his opinion. Lander's blue eyes always have Nick's attention. It was the prettiest electric blue eyes ever.

"Don't you trust me?" Nick whispered to Lander. Nick place a hand on Lander's lower back and drew him close. Nervousness was evident, but so was need. Nick lower my face, giving him a moment to back away. Lander eyes was starting to close. Nick took the chance...  


and it was interrupted.  


The knock on door made us jump apart and look away like when got caught doing something wrong. Lander cleared his throat. "That must be my family. Excuse me." Lander walked away quickly, straighten himself before he open the door. Nick ran a hand through his hair, fixing myself up. They couldn't wait another minute or two so he could finally kiss Lander?  


Figures.  


Lander's family was weird. Lander's uncle and aunt was happy and smiley people with their nerdy looking son and their girly daughter. The uncle was a smart man with glasses and nice haircut while the Aunt was a pretty woman with a soft looking hair and expensive clothing.

The nurse, who was upstairs, help Lander's mother downstairs and sat her on the chair lovingly. Without a doubt, those two was in love. If only Lander was like his mother, maybe they would've been at that stage as well. The aunt kissed Lander's mother's cheek, which Nick figure that they was sisters. 

The fancy woman wasn't very keen on being near her though. Lander watch them interact with a neutral expression. "Who are you?" Said the son. Nick honestly wanted to laugh since the boy was in a button up shirt with khakis. That screams nerd. 

"I'm Lander's friend. He invited me to spend Thanksgiving with him." The son looked Nick up and down in disgust while the daughter, who was on her phone took interest. "A friend? Interesting." The girl scooted closer to Nick and batted her lashes. 

Any other day, Nick would have taken advantage of that, but now, his heart was set on Lander. He was thinking maybe he can take Lander upstairs and finally kiss him. He watch Lander get up and Nick followed as well, glad to get away from the girl.  


Lander's grandmother and grandfather came next. Lander must like them since he greeted them with a happier attitude. It was all smiles and giggles even when Lander introduced me. "Oh he's a handsome young man." The grandma said, pinching Nick's cheeks. The grandpa sat me down and talk to Nick, the girl nearby listening. 

Nick told them how he was in the swim team and planned on being a Athlete Trainer to help other people. He told them how he was currently a mechanic since he had experience toying with cars with his mother." Lander came out the kitchen with finger food with a light smile. He talked with the nurse and nodded before heading out the door.

Confused, Nick was about to follow when the nurse stopped me. "One moment please? I just want to talk to you." Nick sighed and nodded. He guess he'll caught up with Lander later. "I just want to say thank you for making Lander happy. If you wasn't here, he would have been running himself more crazy than usual." 

Nick smiled. "It's no problem. Lander help me out more ways than I can imagine." Nick told her. "You must really love my son." The mother stated. Nick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I do. I won't lie to you. But Lander has a strict no boyfriend policy and he is living up to it." The women giggled.

"Lander has been like that since my last boyfriend. He left me a few years ago when I fell ill. After a while, I found out he was wanting to collect the government checks coming my way. We broke up and my son helped take care of me until he hired a nurse to care for me.

He's about as stubborn as his father." She rolled her eyes and Nick briefly thought of Lander. Lander rolled his eyes at him to know the eyeroll. Nick chuckled. "You'll win his heart soon enough. He may be stubborn to himself, but he has a weak will when it comes to others." Nick was glad he talked to her.

He felt a bit more confident that he can make Lander his. Then his confidence left and pure joy replace it when he heard the all familiar squeaky voice. "Nicky!!!" Nick turn towards that sound and got on his knees as Ellie ran to him. Ellie jumped in his arms and they hugged each other tightly.

Nick had tears in his eyes as the scent of her got in his nose, her small arms tight around his neck. Nick put his hand in Ellie's curly hair and kissed her temple. He asked her questions and looked over her. She was wearing a cute blue shirt with Moana in the front, dark jeans, and a small light pink hat with a white ball on top. "They took me away and put me with so many other kids Nicky. 

And I took my meds like how you always tell me. I messed up one time though. I miss you Nicky. I hope we don't go away again." Nick lied and nodded and promise he would never leave her again. He didn't know how she was here or if she was here to stay, but he wasn't going to let her go away that easy ever again. Nick looked up at Lander.

Lander motion for him to come here. It was hard separating from Ellie, but she looked Lander and giggled. "It's the surprise. Lander going to give you a surprise." Nick chuckled. Wasn't really a surprise since now he knows he's going to get a gift. 

Ellie pushed Nick towards Lander before sitting with the nurse and Lander's mother. Nick followed Lander upstairs and into his room. "I figure you wouldn't want eyes on you when you get your gift." Lander pulled out an envelope and handed to Nick.

"Why the gift?" Nick asked, opening the envelope. "You deserve it. And I care about you and Ellie." Nick was speechless. He was holding a check that was a perfect amount and thensome for Ellie's tumor. Nick shook his head. "No. No. I...I can't take this." Nick stuttered, trying to give it back to Lander. 

Lander smiled. "I called in a few favors. Ryan and his three boyfriends helped and so did a few other people. And one of my friend's brother is a doctor so he help big time. I pitched in as well. And like I said, I care about Ellie as much as you." Lander shrugged.

"If I can't help my mother, the least thing I can do is help your sister." Nick looked at the check, wanting to cry. He steel myself and place the check in my back pocket. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you, but I will." Nick said quietly. Lander looked down. 

"A kiss would be enough." Lander said quietly and shyly. Nick smile sweetly and grab Lander. He pulled Lander close by the waist. Nick placed his forehead on Lander's, looking him in the eyes. Nick wasted no time to plant a sweet kiss to Lander's lips. Nick never felt his heart beat this hard since his first and second partner. 

Nick move his hand to Lander's hip and one on Lander's cheek, coating him with his tongue. Lander open his lips and welcome Nick's tongue with his. Nick moan into Lander's mouth, making him walk backwards till Lander's back hit the wall. Lander moan and placed his arms around Nick's neck.

They both felt lust course through their veins, their groins getting tight in their pants. Lander never felt this way before. He never allowed himself to feel this way. How a single kiss can drive a person crazy and want more. Nick separated the kiss and attacked Lander's neck, licking and kissing it.

"Nick." Hearing Lander lose himself was a drug he never knew he needed. Nick grinded against Lander, please to feel he was aroused as well. "Ah! Nick!" Lander buried his head on Nick's shoulder, his body shivering from the pleasure of Nick pressure against his own hips, himself thrusting back and gripping Nick's body. 

He want it all. He wanted for Nick to take him, to feel Nick somehow. Nick wanted the same thing. He wanted to feel Lander's skin under his fingers, make him arch his back and scream during orgasm because of him.  


Too bad Lander has a strict mind.  


Nick was pushed roughly away from Lander. He was confused. He watch Lander try to control himself, hearing a slight whine. "I'm sorry. This went to far." Lander shook his head and left, leaving a confused Nick with a hard boner. Nick still didn't know what happen, but at least he knew Lander did want him as much as Nick wanted Lander.

Like Lander's mother said, he's stubborn with himself, but weak around others. Nick finally witness that. He walked into the bathroom, determine to not only jack off to completion alone, but to have Lander to himself. No more stalling.


	13. Maybe more? NO? Who knows. Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom is more so of intimacy than lust. 
> 
> Please, Kudos are welcome.

Lander's family started coming in the day before Thanksgiving, dropping off dishes Lander had to store in the fridge or mentally prepare himself for. He had to also make room for people to sleep. Lander's house only had three bedrooms. One for him, one for his mom, and one for a guest.

More distant aunts and uncles and a lot of cousins fill the house. Kids played in the backyards, the men sat out back or front drinking a beer while the women gossip. Lander was only worried about his cousins. They would try to make Lander talk about his life, Nick and Ellie, or his mother. In other words, he had to open up about himself. 

Ellie stuck around him and Nick, not really interested playing with other kids since she literally reunited with her brother. Lander was pretty glad about that since those kids were little badasses. He didn't want Ellie around them either. Nick eyes stayed on him, either to be nosy or watch how irritated Lander got around his relatives. 

As of right now, most of his cousins was in his room asking questions. "Can't believe it has been years lil cuz. What you up to nowadays anyway?" Said my older cousin, Henry. He was like Nick in some ways. Cool, laidback, a bit annoying. "I run cross country now while volunteering a few gigs." Karen, another older cousin who was most likely pregnant, snorted.

"Must really suck you doing all of that and taking care of your mother. No time for partying or boys?" Lander wanted to say that why she was pregnant with an unknown father, but held his tongue. "My mother is more important than some silly party and boys. So tell me, how far pregnant are you?" Lander said innocently.  


He's not good at holding his tongue either.  


Karen glared as a few chuckled. Henry shook his head. "Don't mind her Land. I'm glad your taking care of your mother. So one has to do it. Is she getting any better? She seem happy." Lander shrugged. "Her condition is already bad. I rather not hear or talk about it now." Henry nodded.

My cousin who came and already met Nick, girly girl aka Jenny, rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tell me more about Nick and please tell me he's single." Lander kept a neutral expression while his mind thought about that kiss. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first time feeling electrified by a kiss.

It was his first time wanting someone in that moment and letting his mind slip. Never once he ever had his mind quiet and his body thrum with need and lust. He didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't know if he should stay away from Nick or beg him to touch him again. Another problem to add to the list of problems.

"What's more than you need to know other than Nick is just a friend of mine. Stays here with me and we both hang out a lot. And I don't know about the single part. He goes out a lot." Jenny wave that away. "All he needs is a good woman like me to hold him down." Janny toss her hair over her shoulder and held her head high. Her brother, the nerd as Nick put it aka Seth, rolled his eyes at her.

"Just wait till he sees you without makeup. Then he'll run screaming." Jenny turn to her brother and started arguing. Henry and Karen got into it as well. A few of my cousins left since it was getting late, but sadly, Lander was stuck with those four people. 

He fell on his back on his bed and covered his face in annoyance. Nick and Ellie decided coming in that moment was a good idea. His cousins got quiet as Nick and Ellie entered, Ellie running and ignoring like a good girl she is. "Lander, can I help you cook tomorrow? Can I please? Pretty please?" 

Ellie jumped on Lander's bed and lifted his hand off his face. Lander glared at Nick, knowing Nick would be there to distract him if he says yes. "Didn't Nick tell you what he's planning on giving you for christmas?" Ellie's eyes brighten while it was Nick's turn to glare at Lander. 

Lander was please as Ellie ramble off what she wanted for christmas while Nick tried not to break her heart or make any promises. Lander chuckled and move over to give Nick and Ellie space. "Wait, they are sleeping with you?" Jenny asked, a bit shocked. 

Nick took the chance to answer and ignore Ellie. "Yes I am. I used to sleeping with him. I sleep with him in every way there is. Naked or clothed baby." Lander realized he should never let Nick talk about their relationship ever.  


Or anything in general.  


He covered Nick's mouth. "I thought you said he was single?" Karen asked. Ellie was giggling at Nick tried to remove Lander's hand. "No, I said I don't know if he was single. He goes out a lot, but definitely not with me. Lander then yelp when he felt Nick's tongue licking his hand. 

Lander move his hand and wipe it on Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around Lander and said, "Sorry ladies. I'm happily married to this piece of man candy in my arms." Lander was considering taping Nick's mouth shut. "I'm going to kick you out of this house and keep Ellie with me." Nick only smiled at Lander's threat.

"Well she is practically our daughter." Lander promptly kick him off the bed and left to check on his Mother, leaving behind a laughing Nick and a room full of gullible people he'll most likely convince that they are dating. Lander stopped in the middle of the hallway, turn around, head back into his room to drag out Nick who was in the middle of talking about their nonexistent date. Nick laughed on the way out as well.  


Lander just came back from his run to only meet Nick up in his bed. Lander greeted him with a wave and gathered his clothes to wash. He enter his bathroom and cut on the shower. Lander peeled off his sticky clothes. He practice his sprints rather than distance.

He didn't like being caught up. He welcome the warm water, washing away sweat. Unknown to him, Nick sneaked into the bathroom and lock the door. He knew today was going to be stressful for him, so he wanted to help Lander. Nick took off his clothes and got behind Lander. Lander gasped, keeping his head forward.

"What are you doing?" Lander panicked. No one ever seen him naked. "Calm down Lander. Just here to help." Lander didn't know what help he was talking about, but stayed quiet. Nick reached over and took the cloth from Lander's hand. Lander took the chance to wrap his arms around himself, feeling a bit exposed and very vulnerable.

"Relax Lander." Nick soap up the cloth before cleaning Lander softly. The cloth ran across Lander's back, shoulders and arms. Nick turn Lander around so he faced him. Lander watched him in fear. "I'm not going to do anything you don't like. Tell me when to stop." Nick whispered. Nick ran the cloth over Lander's skin, Lander turning away when Nick wash Lander's southern regions of his body.

Nick felt honored to even touch him. Lander's skin was soft on some parts, but hard on another, but smooth. So muscular below his hips, but soft above. Once Lander wash thoroughly washed, Nick reached for the Shampoo and massage Lander head and washed his hair. Lander hummed, leaning his head back. He heard Nick chuckled softly and plant a kiss on Lander's throat. 

Nick continued till Lander was clean and rinsed, But Nick didn't let Lander leave the shower yet. Lander been avoiding looking at Nick the whole time. Nick hel Lander's wrist and put it on his chest. "Look at me Lander." Lander blushed. He first looked at Nick's hazel eyes. It was the prettiest color Lander ever seen. Lander's eyes went down, running over Nick's hards pecs, pronounced abs, nice biceps and soft hairs that led to Nick's groin.

Lander finally found out why everyone wants Nick. Hell, he even did, even though he was nervous how it would fit in him. Lander frown. When did he decide he and Nick was going to have sex? He really need to get a hold of himself. Lander cut off the water and got out, followed by Nick. "What you think?" Nick asked. Lander cleared his throat.

He knew his voice would crack if he didn't. "I found it nice. Just nice. Nothing more." They both dried off, Nick smiling. "Sound like you are trying to convince yourself than me babe." Lander put on his clothes. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt nice that Nick wash him. It was intimate. Special. "Fuck you Nick." Nick hummed.

"I'm always ready for a good fucking babe. Especially from you. I rather do you, but hey, I'll take dick." Lander's hand was on the doorknob, considering if he should slap Nick. Nick smile that goofy grin at Lander. Lander felt his heart beat a little bit harder than usual.

He was so screwed. "You're lucky I feel good." Lander open the door to his cousins awake and all of them watching both Lander and Nick coming out the bathroom. Lander froze until he heard Nick laughed. Lander growl and decided to fuck it. 

"I ain't saying shit because we are nothing but friends." Lander said it louder than he meant to. He heard himself and not even him believe it. So Lander did the adult thing and walked out with his head high and arms crossed. Fuck Nick and them too.


	14. Happy Thanksgiving

Nick was loving how much Lander blushed and got irritated when Nick suggested that they were indeed dating. It was too adorable and it was quickly becoming his favorite game. He would call Lander every pet name he knew until Lander stop caring. Everyone would look at them in interest and sometimes chuckle.

There was one thing Nick liked about this family, they knew each other and kept it real. There was no faking with each other. Lander would show annoyance, but treat them with respect until rudeness was allowed.

Like Karen. She always make side comments about Lander and Lander would always retort. No one stopped them or told them to cut it out. Pretty sure some agree with Lander, some with Karen. But they wasn't doing any damage, so let them be. Family huh?  


Nick was kicked out the kitchen when he finally annoyed Lander enough. "Nick, please go away. I'm cooking." Lander whined. Nick grinned. "Well it explains why it's hot in there. Have I ever told you that you are so sexy when you are cooking?" Lander was not impressed with the compliment. He crossed his arms. "If you go away, I'll kiss you later." Nick was liking this. 

"A kiss and a date?" Nick suggested. "A date of my choosing." Well, there goes that club idea. "At 10pm sharp. And it has to be romantic." Nick put out. Lander smiled sweetly. "I get to drive and you have a deal." Nick was liking this. It wasn't the way he wanted to asked out Lander, but it was perfect.

Nick shook Lander's hand and drew him close. "Do I get my kiss now?" Nick asked. Lander waved a finger. "No. Afterwards when I get done this." Nick pouted but nodded. He left while Lander chuckled and said a few words which was followed by one of his aunts voice.

Nick left to find Ellie, who finally played with the kids. Nick headed towards the backyard and welcomed the cool breeze and warm sun. Today was a good day rather than the rainy weather. The rain totally kill his date ideas. He grab a outdoor chair and sat, trying to think about what date Lander had planned until Ellie came to him crying.

Ellie's face was red and her face streaked with tears. "Nicky! The other kids was being mean to me. They said I had no mommy and two daddy's and said you were gay! They was so mean to me and you."  


And that's when he had to tell Ellie about his preference.  


He sat down with her and talk to her how he liked guys and girls. He explained what gay meant to people and what it meant to her. It wasn't a bad thing, but people don't like it and will make fun of them. "That's mean though." Bless her heart. Mom would have been proud of Ellie.

"Well, now that you know what it means, now I gotta tell you a secret." Ellie got on my lap to listen. "I really like Lander." Ellie gasped. "Like, like like?" Nick chuckled. "Yeah. I like like Lander. Like how mommies and daddies like each other. Not how you like Lander." Ellie giggled.

"Oooo, you like him." Nick nodded. "So is it okay that I like him like that? Is that okay honey?" Nick wanted to know what she thought about it, but also express how she felt with any relationship. That she had a voice. "I like it. I don't mind. I like Lander too. Does that mean you'll marry Lander?" Nick stuttered trying to answer that.

Nick never thought about marriage in his future, and he wasn't going to start now. "I have a long time before I should think about marriage Ellie. Maybe in the future. But first, I have to make him mine and I have to be only his. Right now, he's not my boyfriend." "Why not? Don't you both like each other?" Good question.

"I don't know. I have to figure that out. But you can't tell him that I like him. Can you secret?" Ellie pouted but nodded. "Good girl. Now, lets go get the sleeping dragon to tell off those kids who made you cry." Ellie got off Nick's lap, a bit confused. "Sleeping dragon?" Nick winked at her. At least it'll get him back into the kitchen.  


Needless to say, Lander gave those kids an earful and the person who was spreading around those rumors. "I really like Lander too." Ellie whispered to Nick before being taken to the kitchen to help out.  


Nick was still kicked out.  


Rude.  


After all the food was cooked and set Lander was tired and hungry, not really sure which was stronger. He searched for Nick, who was in the living room watching football with the guys. Lander announced food was ready before plopping onto Nick's lap. Nick forgot the game and held Lander for a little while.  
A little while.  


One more visitor knocked on the door and someone open it. The family member welcome the guest, but by the looks on the Nurse and Lander's mother's face, the guest wasn't good. "Hello Noelle. Long time no see." Lander growl on Nick's lap, Nick feeling Lander's body tense before getting off Nick's lap.

Lander was mad. Nick followed Lander to see the mystery person. It was a handsome man in casual nice clothes with a beautiful woman and a gorgeous girl. The man had nice silky hair like Lander's that was neatly comb. He looked italian due to his olive completion and his hard jawline.

His moustache was even nice and trimmed. This man was a man of money. It really made sense since the daughter and woman was dressed in nice dresses. The woman looked mexican and was so honestly hot enough to drool over. Also familiar. The girl however was drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair was so long and curly that was a soft shade of dark brown. Her eyes was dark as chocolates, cute, pink plush lips you want to suck on. Bouncy breast that was hugged by her dress and thankfully showing cleavage, small waist and thick ass. Nick was in heaven.

"What are you doing here dad?" Lander asked, sounding a bit tired with a bit of annoyance. Today was not a good day for Lander. "I figured I was welcomed. We are family you know. Except him. Who's he?" The father nodded towards Nick, who was still daydreaming about feeling those plump breast. "He's a friend of mine just having Thanksgiving with me. Anyway, the food is ready. Nick go fix Ellie's plate." 

Lander pushed Nick to knock him out of his daydream, clearly mad that Nick was fascinated with his half sister. Nick shook the daydream and process what Lander said. Right, Ellie's plate. Nick went to find Ellie and stay in line with each of them holding their plate as Nick filled it.

Nick didn't notice how Lander started ignoring him and headed upstairs. Lander needed another run. Or just time with his thoughts so he won't ever slip up with Nick again.  


Once a Dog, always a dog.  


Nick packed his and Ellie's plate and they both sat at the table, still not noticing Lander, who hasn't join the table. They said prayer before they all dug in. The half sister sat next to Nick, knowing how she drew his attention. "Hello Nick." The girl said. Nick choked and turn to the girl. "Oh...uh...Hi." The girl chuckled. "I'm Rose. You look really cute" Straight to the point.

He likes that. "Beautiful name. Your very pretty as well." She turn her body towards him, her arms pressing up her dress. She tilt her head and it reminded him of Lander when he sleeps so comfortably on Nick's chest. Now he knows why he was so attracted to her. 

In a way, she was the female version of Lander. "I was thinking we should totally go out. We can have a good time if you know what I mean." Tempting. Ellie decided to intervene by throwing mashed potatoes on the girl's face. "Leave Nicky alone. He's Lander's. Not yours." Nick turn to Ellie. 

"Ellie, that's mean. Say sorry to Rose and come with me." Ellie said Sorry, even though it sounded like she didn't mean it. Nick got up and looked around the room and saw Lander wasn't here. Shit. He messed up. He grab Ellie's hand and they went upstairs to Lander's room.

They found Lander on the phone with earphones and he seems to be texting. Ellie got on one side as Nick sat on the other. "Hey Lander. You okay?" Nick asked, timidly after taking out one of Lander's earbuds. Lander turn to him with a glare. "Just fine. Why you asked?" Lander said it all very sarcastically.

Yep, he was mad. Lander was no dummy. He sees everything. "Look, I'm sorry I was drooling over half sister. She reminded me of you as a female." Nick told him. "So what you are saying was that you want a female." Nick needs to learn how to choose his words.

"No. Not that." Lander rolled his eyes. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I won't make that mistake again." Lander drop his phone onto his bed and left the room. "What's wrong with Lander?" Ellie asked. Nick picked up Lander's phone and read his texts to Ryan how he was stupid for liking Nick. 

"I messed up Ellie. I hurt Lander's feelings." Ellie hit my arm. "You should make a happy picture for Lander so he will be happy. And you should say sorry too. That was rude." Ellie walked out of Lander's room. 

Ellie really was using his word against him. Smartass. But Nick had other things to focus on and stuff to plan. He copy Ryan's number. Nick hoped Ryan would help. He need all the help he can get.


	15. Talking it out

Lander decided he hates boys. And society. Maybe he was the one defective. He was always so strict with himself. He follow rules, listen to instructions, boring. So maybe that's why he took his mother's car and drove off to some unknown place. Not like his family cared. His own father left his mother because of responsibilities he wasn't ready to have. He didn't want to take care of his mother. Maybe that's the root of his problem. He tried so hard to not be like his father, he's living a boring life.  


Maybe he should live a life of risk.  


Lander considered it. It was getting close to dark. Surely some party was going on somewhere. His phone rang next to him as he search the streets. Lander answer the phone. "Hello?" "Lander, Where are you? I was going to pick you up after you sent that text." Ryan said over the phone.

Lander pulled over. "Aren't you with your family with your boyfriends right now?" Lander asked. He heard Ryan huffed over the phone. "Yeah, but I don't mind riding around with my friend. The stupid idiot messed up. Let me be next to you as you rant about stupid boys."

Lander sighed and made a u-turn to go home. "I'm starting to think it's my fault than Nick's. I didn't put any effort to get with Nick because I was so focus on other things. Maybe this is for the best." Ryan was silent over the phone for a while before speaking.

"Lander, I might not know Nick, but he's crazy for you. The guy was fucking jealous if I ever spend time with you. Or any guy. It's not your fault and it will never be your fault. Now come to your house so I can pick you up." Lander rolled his eyes. "Fine. give me ten minutes." Lander hung up.  


Lander arrive by the time the shy was a deep purple. Most of his family was starting to leave tonight, but some will be leaving tomorrow. "Nice seeing you Lander." "Bye Lander." "May come by near Christmas." Lander told people bye and checked on Ellie, who was sleeping on the nurse. 

It was nice that she fostering Ellie till Nick can properly adopt his sister. He wasn't stable yet. Just to make it better, the nurse will be living with Lander, helping out with bills and such. It did take a load off Lander's shoulder and gave him some wiggle room to do what he want as well.

Ryan was waiting in the parking lot with the car running. Lander hopped in once he knew things will be okay back home. Ryan backed away and drove. "So, where we going?" Lander asked. Ryan shrugged and said, "The park. It's nice out tonight. The stars are shining and the moon is bright. Why not?"

Lander raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a place you would take your boyfriends. Sorry, but I don't like you." Ryan laughed. "Well good, because two is enough for me. And this is a place I take Andy to because he's a hopeless romantic. Steven is more so a fun loving guy or doing something together kind of guy. 

Like board games or going to a bowling alley. He's very competitive and he loves to rub in the fact I'm shorter than him." Lander smiled at his friend. Ryan was truly in love with his two boyfriends. "I wish Nick was a bit romantic. I mean, he did give me a massage when I was hurt after that run and today when I was stressed. 

He's very focus when it comes to his sister. He likes to tease and lay claim sometimes. Very possessive. Loves to cuddle." Lander looked out the window with a sigh. Nick somehow got to him. He made his way deep inside Lander and made a little home. How was Lander suppose to get rid of him? Maybe they can just stay friends. But since when they were more than friends?

Sure they shared a kiss, but that meant nothing. Boys get horny. It was just lust. "Are you freaking out at the fact you like Nick? If so, you already sent it to me in a fit of rage. And I know you were in your feeling because you sent it in all caps and tons of emojis. And you hate using them as a madman." Lander checked his phone.

He honestly didn't remember. "I'm screw big time." Ryan chuckled. He parked on the side of the road. "You mind waiting for me by the fountain while I find a park." Lander was too much in his feelings to figure out that it was weird Ryan wanted him out now. Lander got out and walked to the Park Fountain that was lit up with a soft light.

The three tiered marble was a beautiful white with a statue of woman. Lander sat on the first tier and played with the water, not knowing what to do. He never felt this way before. How do people deal with this? Deal with liking someone? Dealing with always trying to be perfect for a certain someone just so they be with you? How crazy. Stupid.

Lander been alone for quite a while and for some reason, he wants to be with Nick. Lander growled. "You know what, there is no shame being single for the rest of your life. You get to be free to do what you want. You can dance naked in your own living room without judgement from your partner. You can eat as much as you want and not worry about your body shape for no one.

You don't have to share money or food. Life can good." Lander said to himself. It wasn't working though. What was taking Ryan so long? Lander looked around , only to notice Ryan's car was not anywhere close. "Hey Lander." Lander looked towards the voice.

Nick smiled shyly with a hand behind his back. Lander couldn't even get mad. "What are you doing here? And where's Ryan?" There was a sound of tires screeching and two honks of a car horns. Lander watch Ryan drive away. He was never going to trust Ryan again.

"I asked Ryan to help me. So don't get mad at him." Nick came closer to Lander. "Then what do you want that we had to come to the park. It's getting chilly." Nick grin. "I know. But stick with me. Oh, and these are for you." Nick pulled out a whole vase full of roses and white lilies with a pink inside tint. The green leaves help break the colors apart, complementing it well.

"Ryan told me lilies were your favorite flowers. Roses are mine. But growing up, I like to look up what names meant and I looked up what lilies symbolize." Nick sat down with Lander, putting the vase in between. Lilies meant Humility and Devotion. You always place others before yourself.

You work so hard to make others happy. Not to mean your devotion to Ellie, helping me, not to mention your strict diet. But I hope you can accept me like a red rose, which means longing and desire. I know I been with a lot of people and most of them, I did used. But I can promise you I would never use you. I want you for myself.

I want to be with you, if you allow me." Nick said. Lander wore a small smile. He found it cute that Nick like looking up meaning and symbols. What else do you know?" Lander asked instead. Nick was confused, but smiled. "Did you know your name is a greek name and it means Lion man.

But some say the name is of English origin and it means territory. Basically anything dealing with Land. And Ellie name meant Shining Light, which I think my mother knew. She always told me to smile. It's like a gift to others and it can brighten my day and others.

It never really worked so I sleep around. Temporary relief." Lander saw how emotional Nick was. It was real, cute, the truth. Lander held Nick's hand. "I may have overreacted a bit." Nick shook his head. "No. You didn't. To tell you the truth, I haven't had sex since our first fight. I admit I did go to the club those few times I skipped school and did grind, but no open sex.

Your half sister sort've shock me. And I did fantasize touching her breast. I have a problem about that." Lander chuckled. Nick was a guy. A bi one at that. "As much as touching my ass?" Lander asked. Nick smiled and pulled Lander to him, moving the vase. "If you ever put on booty shorts or skinny jeans babe, the boob thing would totally go away. Your ass is smackable."

Lander rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll keep that for future reference. But where did you park? It really cold now." Lander asked. Lander got away from Nick's arms and gather the vase full of flowers. Nick got up to lead him to his car. Lander was glad things worked out in its own way.

Just as they arrive to the car, Nick placed his hand on his shoulder. Lander turn to him. "Yes?" Nick scratched his head. "Well... You haven't gave me my kiss yet. And you still owe me a date." Lander blushed as Nick remove the vase from Lander's hands. Lander smiled. He reached up, held Nick's face, and kissed him.

At first it was nothing more than mashing lips since Lander was a bit panicking since it was his first time making the first move, but then Nick guided Lander by cuffing Lander's jaw and soften the pressure Lander had them. Nick tickled Lander's lips before pushing into Lander's mouth. Lander hummed and open his mouth willingly.

Nick pushed Lander against the car, his hand searching for the rear car door. Lander chuckled and pushed Nick lightly. "Cold Nick." Nick smile slyly. "Well I have good news. Ellie won't be sleeping with us tonight. And I have the perfect way to warm you up baby." Nick said softly before kissing down Lander's neck and pressing his hips against his. Lander had a feeling he was going to like tonight.


	16. Warming up

Nick felt buzzed. Like he won a million dollars and didn't have to pay taxes no more. He drove back to Lander's house with a flustered Lander looking out the window. Nick couldn't wait to go to Lander's room and finally have his way with him. To finally touch Lander's skin and hear his sweet music. To finally hear him beg for more and feel Lander's fingers grazed his skin. Nick sped back and he heard Lander chuckling. "Shut up Lander." Lander laughed openly. Nick prayed the room was empty.  


Nick parked his car in the driveway and acted like he wasn't horny. Keyword: Acted. He really wanted to just run inside and upstairs, maybe throw Lander on the bed. They wasn't prepared for sex yet, but Nick was going to at least drive Lander crazy and make him cum. It's way too overdue for one.

They walked inside, but with a soft smile, but was ruin by Lander's family still awake. Nick wasn't going to let that stop him. "Glad to see you back sport. Haven't seen you since thanksgiving dinner." Lander's dad said. Nick took the vase from Lander and push him towards the stairs.

"Yep. Very glad. Me and him will be busy and if y'all barge in, you'll get the pleasure to see my naked ass before I kick y'all out. Bye." Nick said, putting the vase of flowers on the table. He wave at them as he left and grab Lander's wrist. They ran upstairs to Nick's room, passing Lander's mother's room that had Ellie sleeping with his mother, and close Lander's door. 

Only to be greeted by Lander's sister and Lande's cousins.

Nick felt like screaming. He openly glared at them. "What are you doing in my room?" Lander asked them, hiding his face. Lander sounded like he was disappointed as well. That was all the proof he needed to know Lander wanted this as well. "Don't worry, we leaving tomorrow. Our parents will be sleeping in the guest bedroom."Jenny said, on her phone.

Lander sighed. Nick had other plans. He move pass Lander and gather their night clothes. "Good to know. Now if you don't excuse us, we'll be in the bathroom." Nick stated. "Wait! Both of us?!" Lander exclaim before he was dragged to the bathroom. Nick was going to make Lander lose it, people around or not. Nick cut on the bathroom vent and started the shower.

"Nick, my family is outside that door." Lander was nervous. It was cute. "I know babe. But we'll be fine. Trust me." Nick told him, giving a nod once the water was the right temperature. Nick look at Lander with a smile. Sure, it wasn't very romantic, but at least it was private. Ryan did tell Nick that Lander wanted Nick to be a bit more romantic.

He could do that. Just not tonight. Lander smile back and started taking his clothes off. "I'm guessing this wasn't what you plan on to warm me up." Lander stated. Nick took off his clothes as well, enjoying Lander's naked body. "Change of plans, but the end result is still the same." Nick backed Lander up to the cold sink. Lander hissed, pushing his lower half towards Nick.

Lander wrapped his arms back Nick, humming when he felt Nick's growing dick against him. Nick's hand was more focus on Lander's hips and butt. Lander really had a muscular, tight butt when tense, but when Lander finally relaxed to Nick's hands that was squeezing, it was bouncy and very smackable. Nick was thoroughly turn on.

When Lander started grinding on Nick, Nick finally moved Lander away from the sink and into the warm spray of water so it will more slicker. Lander's moan got a little louder thanks to water. Lander dig his finger into Nick's hair, his nails scratching Nick's scalp, and lift one of his legs to pull Nick closer. Nick grab the leg and push Lander against the cold tile, moving his lips from Lander's lips to Lander's neck.

Nick was planning on leaving hickeys on Lander, making sure to make it visible. He'll worry about Lander's outburst about that later. But for now, he was enjoying Lander's soft groans. Nick sucked on the skin till he bit lightly, tasting the water and the flavor of Lander. "Nick." Lander whined. Nick hummed and looked at his work. He chuckled.

That hickey wasn't going anywhere soon. "Nick?" Lander's face looked beautiful with water droplets hanging onto his hair and sliding down his face. His lips was a precious pink, a bit swell from Nick sucking on them. Nick drag his hands down Lander's chest till he he had a hand on Lander's cock. Nick usually would be more aggressive with his partners, but Lander was special. 

He needs to take his time. That didn't mean he didn't want to get on his knees and suck Lander off till he was dry and Nick was well fed with Lander's cum. He have to wait for that. He stroke Lander's cock slowly, pressing kisses to Lander's red face. Cute.

They pressed against each other, taking in the feel of skin on skin. Lander felt the hard muscles against his hands, his abdomen against Nick's. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed babe. You're hot." Lander didn't bother answering, to stuck in his head. Nick move his hand faster, hearing Lander gasped. Lander bow his head onto Nick's shoulder, the water falling into eyes, and thrust his hips in time with Nick's hand.

Nick took the chance to whisper naughty things about what he would like to do to Lander. How he wanted to be inside Lander's warm heat. Nick wanted to suck on Lander's cock and stick his tongue in Lander's ass. He wanted to go all night in Lander till he was filled with Nick's cum. Lander's body was thrumming with the thought of Nick doing everything he said, thrusting his hips faster.

Lander may not had anything in his ass before, but imagination was a powerful thing and Lander loved it. His hole squeezed like there was, like he was getting fucked as harshly as Nick promised. Lander was reconsidering his no boyfriend rule. Nick watching how Lander's face morphed from nervousness to pure lust.

He was also jerking off to it. Sue him. They continued the lust craving activity till Lander couldn't hold back. His moans was loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom. Nick listened lovingly. It wasn't held back or fake. Just beautiful. It didn't take Nick long for him to cum after. He felt his muscles tense before relaxing and his mind felt drunk.

Nick smiled satisfied. Lander hummed quietly on Nick. Nick chuckled before turning off the water. He was sure everyone was sleep, no matter how loud Lander was. Nick helped Lander dry off and then his own. Lander was starting to get sleepy, so Nick dressed him. Once Nick put on his boxers, Nick turn everything off and walked out the bathroom with Lander.

Yep, everyone was sleep. Nick and Lander maneuver around them and got in the bed, instantly cuddling. "Thanks Nick." Lander said, laying his head on Nick's chest. Nick only smile in return before closing his eyes. Today was a emotional, but good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I decided writing at 2 O'clock in the morning was a good thing. Never again. 
> 
> Also me: Hi guys, it's 2 O'clock. Perfect time to write.


	17. Deadbeat Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is feels ahead. I feel so bad now. 
> 
> Type <3 Lander <3 if you want to give his some love and safety.

Lander didn't get up to run today. He felt relaxed, loved, and satisfied. They didn't really do much, but it felt like a big deal to Lander. He let someone in, he let himself live and took a risk with Nick. And it ended amazing. The feel of his skin under his fingers, the scent of Nick in his nose, the hand that stroke him to completion, Lander loved it.

He didn't know if they were together yet. If it was okay to call Nick his boyfriend. Even after all the talking and the fact they both knew they like each other, they still avoid that subject. For Lander, it felt too set. Like a sure thing once they talk about it.

He also didn't want to hold Nick back from other people. Sure Lander knew Nick was after him, but history repeats itself and Lander didn't want to be a victim of his lover cheating on him. He wanted a relationship that will grow.

Not for the other to take for granted and for them to easily toss it like none of it happened. Maybe Lander was thinking too far ahead, but he didn't feel like he should change that. Not until he had no other choice but do so. Lander sighed when he realized he was no longer sleeping and he was thinking too much. Screw his own mind. Lander wanted rest. To be lazy for one day.  


But that was too much to ask for.  


Ellie's cries reached his ears before he felt her small hands shake him. Lander open his eyes, surprised his cousins and sister wasn't in the room. It must be later than he thought. "Lander wake up. A big meanie pushed me to the floor and told me to get out. I was suppose to brush my teeth with Nicky, but she won't let me."

It was safe to say Lander smelt that before Ellie talked. Lander scrunched his nose and move his face further back. Ellie kept talking. "Nick told me you were supposed to be his and he was suppose yours. I told the girl but told me to get out. Hurry!" Lander was confused, but he more sleepy. Lander got out of bed thanks to Ellie pulling his hand. 

He followed her with a yawn and straighten his mind to get on whoever pushed Ellie. Lander heard voices before he reached the door. Lander held Ellie back as he eavesdropped. "Look, you really are a pretty girl, but I really don't need Lander mad at me. You mind getting off?" Nick's voice sounded shaky. Lander heard a dismissal.

"Oh please. What does he have against these? I know you want these." Rose. Lander was hoping for Jenny or Karen, but he was never really lucky, now was he? "Please get off. Those look pretty and soft, but I'm trying to stay loyal to Lander. Please?" Lander had enough.

He opened the door, grab Rose hair in a fist and threw her to the floor. "Do you mind? He told you to get off. Not to mention you don't ever push Ellie. If you do, you deal with me. Understand." Lander said sternly before moving Ellie into the bathroom too and closing the door.

Nick was against the shower wall with his hand up. He gave Lander a nervous smile. Lander only rolled his eyes and gave Ellie her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. Nick came out the to the sink with a softer smile. They all brush their teeth like a mini family, Nick casting glances at Lander.

It wasn't until they was done did Nick kissed Lander on the lips. Lander smiled. It was nice that Nick was trying to stay loyal to him. "Ewww. Kissing." Ellie said, thus separating Nick and Lander. Again, Lander rolled his eyes while Nick grin. "Oh yeah?" Nick attacked Ellie with kisses while lifting her into his arms.

Ellie laughed and held onto Nick. She bury her face to protect her face from Nick's lips, still giggling. Lander follow the duo downstairs with a smile of his own. Those two was too cute. Sadly, the little moment was ruined when Lander found Rose talking to their dad. She smirked at Lander when their dad turn around to face him. "Mind speaking with me outside."

It wasn't a question. Nick look at Lander nervously, but Lander held his head up with a stern look that match his father. They headed into the backyard, passing Lander's mother who glared at the man. Once the door closed, this was when hell started. "What's going on between you and Rose? What's this you grab her and pushed her?" The father asked, hands on his hips.

Lander crossed his arms. "If your spoiled daughter told the whole truth, you would know she was touching Nick without his consent. Not to mention throwing his baby sister to the ground." Lander said sternly. "And that gave you permission to be violent with your sister?" The father asked, his voice raising. Lander took it up a notch too.

"First of all, she's my half sister thanks to you cheating on my mother. But even then, I don't consider her as my sister. More of a mere stranger." The father rolled his eyes. "She's your sister nonetheless. Those so called friends of yours are more stranger. You honestly think they are going to stick around your hard ass? No. Your just like your mother!"

Lander could've been rational, but no talks about his mother. Lander yelled at him. "You don't get to say anything about me or my mother! It was your decision to have a kid with her, but you couldn't be a fucking man to be with her! She had to raise me and thanks to you fucking around and shit, I had to be a man to take care of my mother while you were too pussy to step up!"

Lander should've seen it coming, but it took him by surprised when his father slap him hard across the face. Lander felt the sting as he kept his face to the side. His eyes watered, but he didn't dare shed a drop for his father.

"I know the choices I made because you exist. But now look at me, rich with a beautiful wife and a hot daughter. So you don't get to say shit about me and what I didn't do." His father growl to Lander. Lander was trying to keep his anger at bay, but so much was running through his head.

His mother was dying and his father don't care about him. Lander is not particularly close with his family nor have much of a social life or love life for that matter. Life wasn't fair. Not to him. He can't even get a full twenty-four hours without trouble. Lander was losing himself, but he wasn't going to let his father see. 

"I get to have every say about what you piled on me and my mother. Everything you have is fake. A fake ass model and a whore ass daughter. You might see me as a mistake, but I'm a angel to my mother because at least someone cares enough to put away foolish things and grow up." Lander growl back. His father huffed.

"To bad she's dying then. So much for the Angel charade since you couldn't save her." That hurt Lander deeply. More than what he wanted to show to his father. The tears stream down his cheeks as his chest pounded in pain. His cheek still burn hot under his tears. His father chuckled at the sight. "So much for being a man and wasting your life saving her.

You still fail and it seems I made the better choice." His father told him before walking inside, leaving Lander a crying mess. Not a minute later, Nick and the nurse came to check on him. Nick immediately hugged him as the nurse examine the red on his cheek. Lander didn't want attention right now. It made him seem weak. So he push Nick away and walked inside. 

If he was going to be emotional, it will be in his own house. So Lander ignored the looks people gave him, went to stand in front of his father, who looked pleased. "Get out. This is not your house, this is not your family, from this point on, you're not even my father.

If you don't leave, this will constitute as trespassing and I will use force to get you out. And if you so much as call this house, I will report you to the proper authorities." Lander said strictly. The father rolled his eyes. "Fine by me. This place is getting rather dull for me anywhere." 

His father stood up with his model woman at his side and his daughter enjoying the sight of Lander's red eyes. They left say bye to a few before Lander slam the door behind them. Lander was tired and emotional and he didn't even had breakfast yet. Fuck it. Lander headed up to his room and back under his bed. He was done with today.  


Ten minutes later, he heard the soft patter of feet. The small little girl got in the bed him and snuggle close to Lander, a warm body behind him as well. "Thank you Lander." Ellie said. Lander held her close. Nick kissed the back of Lander's neck. "I'm here if you ever want to talk." Lander eyes watered again.

"I just want you to hold me." Lander said. **And help me,** was what Lander thought. Lander felt that maybe Nick knew has he push himself against Lander as if completely cover him and protect him. Lander cried softly as two people listen and the nurse and his mother felt his pain. Life really wasn't fair.


	18. Boyfriends!

Days went by after that event and Lander was working his butt off. Lander made the nurse to take a break as he take care of his mother. Three times a day, he works at a local gym running a class. Lander told Nick that working at the gym was his mother's side job.

He continued it when she fell ill. Next, Lander competed in a few more races, which meant getting notice by coaches who may give him a scholarship. Nick practice his swimming as well, but his season won't start till after winter break. Most of the time though, he worked at the auto shop.

Ellie was doing her homework in the other room. Nick always goes in to check on her and help her with a few problems, making sure no one giving her a hard time. The married guy came by the break room when Nick was getting himself a drink. It was getting late and there was nothing to do.

"Hey Nick. Long time since we been together. You free tonight?" Nick's stomach turn about the last time he slept with him. Not because of the sex, but because he's married. "Sorry man. I'm with someone right now. And I'm quite happy with him." The man raised an eyebrow, sipping his soda.

"Tell me about him." Nick smiled. "His name is Lander. He's a workaholic. but the sweetest person I ever met. He's very loving at times and funny. He takes no shit from no one, which I love. He loves Ellie like a little sister and takes care of his mother like no other. Did I tell you he's a runner? He's sexy as hell and his ass is to die for." The man smiled.

"Sounds like you like him." Nick smile softly. "It's more than like man. I can't put it into words what he's done for me. He's passionate about what he believes in. Helps people without hesitation. He loves cuddles and movie marathons. I finally made him calm down on the makeup, but he'll wear eye shadow and eye liner anywhere." Nick chuckled.

The man looked towards the entrance. It was time for the place to close, the sun setting low among the horizon. "Say, what did he looked like again?" The man asked. "Well, he's about 5 foot 6, has like a pretty olive skin tone, a brunette that mostly be in a bun or shoulder length, cute pink lips, very slender with a nice ass." The man put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have it bad if you know his height. But anyway, he's here." Nick turn to the entrance to only have his heart skip a few beats and almost pop a boner. Lander was hot. He wore slick black pants that hug his ass, a white button up with a few buttons on the top unbutton. His lips was glossed, his makeup top notch and even. 

His eyeshadow was a dark grey with a wing marked by his eyeliner. His hair was tied back with a scrunchie, a couple strands out of the ponytail. Nick smiled. He could die a happy man right now. He walked out his breakroom to Lander. Nick was careful not to touch him since he might be dirty. "I can get used to this. What's the occasion babe?" Lander place his hands on his hips.

"Well, I figure to start your surprise date, I should pick you from work." Nick was starting to like this. It was also the perfect opportunity to show what he has to the other workers. Nick really wanted to kiss him. "Give me a minute. And also, you look so hot right now." Lander blushed.

"I was going for that." Nick rolled his eyes. Nick went to clean himself off and get Ellie. When he came back, the married man was talking to Lander. Nick didn't worry. Especially after Lander kicked him in the balls and got on him for hitting on him when he's clearly with me. Nick rolled his eyes at the married man on the ground as Ellie giggled.

He deserve it. Lander open the door for Nick and Ellie, Ellie still giggling. "You look cute Lander." Ellie said when Lander got on the driver seat. "Why thank you princess. Tonight, you are going to spend the night with my mother and you foster mother while I go out with Nick." Lander told Ellie.

"Awww, I want to go out too." Nick placed his hand on top of Lander's. As cliche as it was, it made Nick heart beat faster. "How about tomorrow Ellie. The three of us will be together doing whatever we want. Is that good?" Nick suggested. Ellie was quiet for a while before she reluctantly agreed.

Lander stopped in front of a house, Nick guessing it was the nurse's house. Lander got out the car and led Ellie to the house. A couple minutes later, Lander came back to the car. As soon as the car door closed, Nick couldn't hold back.

He kissed Lander hard, but it wasn't that good due to Lander smiling and laughing. "Babe." Nick whined. "Sorry Nick, but wait till we get home first to do all that." Nick sighed, but placed his hand back on Lander's. Nick was falling hard.  


Nick was liking the romantic side of Lander. Lander made a home cooked meal for Nick, a bubble bath they shared together, and a Christmas movie since the holiday was coming. They both had nothing but their underwear on as they cuddled on the couch. 

Lander's skin was so warm against his own, a lavender scent tickling his nose. He heard Lander hum on his chest and they both looked at each other. Lander smiled at him. "I hope this was romantic for you. I know this isn't your type of thing." Nick ran his fingers through Lander's soft hair.

"This is perfect Land." Nick said softly, trying not to destroy the peace between them. Lander pressed a small kiss to Nick's chest. Nick's heart was racing, his mind circling one word he was ready to accept. The one word Nick was ready to use. But was Lander ready to hear it? Lander chuckled. "Stop looking at me that way." 

Nick only caressed Lander's cheek before kissing him. Nick kept his hands above Lander's waist. The kiss was more intimate than lustful. More meaningful. Lander then started kissing down his jaw and neck. Nick hummed as he ran his fingers down Lander's spine.

"Nick, will you be my boyfriend?" Nick felt like the best man ever. "I thought you'd never ask baby." They smile and shared another kiss, embracing each. They giggled at each as they kissed, not believing they got together just like that. But they're finally dating. They can finally hold hands, kiss in public, just be a couple. Nick couldn't wait to spoil Lander.


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but it was beautiful and I had an emotional day today.

Lander was pleased with the outcome of his bravery to ask Nick to be his boyfriend. Nick kissed him whenever and wherever he wanted, he would swing their join hands between them as they walk with a proud smile, and his hands would always stay near Lander waist and hips. Lander blush and smile stayed on his face.

But then the comments came. Some men and women told him not to get use to this. Some said Nick was just with him for the sex. It did cause Lander some doubt, but it was always forgotten when Nick shine his smile at him. What's better, Ellie was happy Nick and Lander was together.

Nick was happier, Lander was happier, and it meant more time she can spend with Lander's family. She likes spending time with her foster mom and Lander's mom. She saw Lander's baby photos, she had her nails done, and her foster mom did her hair better than Nick. Everyone was happy.  


Till December 20th.  


Lander glared at his mother while she smiled. Lander was finally turning eighteen and his mother plan on taking advantage of that. She was weak and fail now. Most of time needing help moving room to room. In her will, she was ready to leave everything to her son.

Lander knew that. He even knew that it was the reason she fought so hard to live this long. Lander didn't care about his birthday, but his mother had different plan. She had a cake in her lap and she and the nurse sung happy birthday. The worse part, Nick and Ellie walked in on it.

So yeah, that was why he was glaring at her. Nick was shocked and Ellie was trying to find things to make a present. "Land, you didn't tell me it was your birthday. I could've plan something for the occasion." Nick whined. Lander crossed his arms.

"You know good and well Christmas is coming and you're damn near broke." Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Lander. "Well call me out why don't cha. Still could've done something. Thankfully you're not the expensive type." Lander and Nick shared a kiss.

"Get me a happy meal from McDonalds and you can call it a day." Lander told him. "And this is what makes you the best boyfriend ever." Lander ignored that and playfully pushed Nick away. "You two are so cute." The nurse said, watching Nick and Lander like a show.

Lander ignore that too. Lander went to find Ellie to stop her from making a gift, but she already crack open a box of macaroni and glitter from her room. Lander love the fact Ellie was artistic. He only hope she would continue to excel in what she love to do.

So he left her to her work and sat on the couch with Nick, who took advantage to cuddle on the coach. "Happy eighteenth birthday babe." Lander pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek in return.  


The whole day, they ate pizza, cake, and ice cream. We watch a christmas movie till it was time for bed. That's when Lander confronted his mother. "It's getting close to that time, isn't it?" Lander asked. His mother smiled. "Honey, I really do try my best to live each day to this moment.

Until you'll of age to accept a few certain things on my will. But now you have to let me rest. I'm tired most days, so weak that I can't barely breathe right. You have to let me go. I did my part for you to have a better life now." Lander didn't say anything.

What could he say? He had been avoiding the thought of his mother dying for quite a while. Or years. "I don't know if I can. You're my mom." My mother cough harshly, blood coming up. Lander help holding the napkins to her lips. "Honey, you have something worth keeping. Nick and Ellie. They make you happy. Don't lose that." Lander shook his head.

"Friends don't last forever mom." Lander's mother shook her head. "No honey. Don't lose your happiness. If they make you happy, keep them close. Because life is not meant to spent in misery and sorrow." Lander nodded. Lander kissed his mother's forehead softly. "Love you Mom." "I love you too my precious baby." 

Lander's mother died December 27th silently in her sleep with a relaxed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye sweet Angel. Lander Mother, you will be loved and missed.


	20. Feeling something Like Love.

Lander was taking his mother's death a little better than what Nick expected. Nick was expecting a bit more crying, screaming, and maybe a bit of denial, but Lander cried softly, didn't scream, and he accepted his mother's passing with a small smile. Just like Nick did when his mother pass. They was totally meant to be together.

And just for being a good boy for behaving, Nick brought Lander a happy meal. Nick knew it wasn't going to make him happy, but he did get a smile and a kiss for it, so he count it as a win. The will was read and Lander gain quite a bit of money, the house, and the car. 

There was paper work involve and after a week of preparing, the funeral was held. Nick and Lander said a few words as did the family. Lander even invited his father, but as guess, he didn't turn up. It was sweet Lander try to reach out after what happen during thanksgiving.

It just shows how kind he is. After a week back in school and it was the weekend again, Lander started cleaning out his mother's room to make it the guest bedroom and the guest bedroom to Ellie's new room. The Nurse was welcome to stay, but even as she grew depressed of her love passing away, she still had a job to do.

She promise to drop by to check up on us. Nick watched Lander closely to monitor his mood, but he seems to be in good spirits. "Land?" Lander paused on the box full of pictures. "Yes?" Lander responded, not looking at Nick. "You know I'm to help you anyway I can, right?" Lander sighed and finally looked at Nick with sad eyes and a smile.

"I know. And I'm fine. My mother and I talked before her passing. I accept her passing. She's living a better life now." Nick was glad to hear this. "Our moms finally get to meet. Mine would totally love yours. They'll probably gossip about us." Lander chuckled softly and it was music to Nick's ears. Nick went to help Ellie, now comfortable leaving Lander alone.  


Later that night, after tucking Ellie in, Nick and Lander cuddled in their room. Nick was pressing kisses to the back of Lander's neck while Lander chuckled. "Nick!" Lander whined. Nick smiled. "What? I just want to kiss you all night long." Lander turn to his back, shining a happy face at Nick. "I wouldn't mind it." Lander responded.

And just like that, Nick was making out with Lander, half of his body on top. Nick was sneaking his hands under Lander's shirt, feeling the soft skin. Lander's hand was already on bare chest since Nick likes sleeping shirtless. Nick love the soft touches rather than rough.

It made him yearn for more. Nick finally worked Lander's shirt up so Lander can finally take it off. What's the point of a shirt when he's around? Using his knee, he pressed up against Lander's growing boner as Nick suck on Lander's nipples. Lander moan and arch his back, the warm tongue making his nipples perk and the knee causing friction.

"Oh! Nick!" Nick lift his lips and kiss Lander deeply, tongue battling, spit exchanging, biting and sucking on lips. It wasn't till after Nick let go of Lander's bottom lip did he hear, "Take me." Nick paused. Sure he dream of this moment, but Lander was special and it wasn't exactly the right time. "Lander?" Nick questioned.

"Please? I really want this." Nick shook his head. "I don't know Land. I don't want to take advantage of you." Lander sighed. Then when? I'm ready." Nick gave Lander a small kiss. "Ask me next month and I will." Lander pouted and it was too cute. Nick pressed another kiss to those pouty lips. "Trust me babe when I say wait." Nick said.

Lander crossed his arms. "And you're going to leave me with a boner?" Lander tempted. Nick wanted to help Lander cum, but he knew better. "I would, but you are a manipulative little angel and the thought of fucking you is now in my head. Good thing you have a hand." Lander grumbled and got out of bed. "Just so you know, I'm going to moan loudly so you know what you're missing out." Nick only smile in return, which only made Lander more peeved.  


Lander pleasure himself loudly and Nick now has more jack off material.  


The next few weeks was spent together with Ellie as they made the house a home. Nick was also scheduling Ellie's appointment in the summer for surgery. It was the only time she won't miss school and get time to heal. Nick discussed this with Ellie so she won't be surprised when the time came.

Also, Nick's swimming tournament was coming up. In other words, Lander gets to see him in underwear instead of swimming trunks. Nick had no problem with that. He gets to show off his muscle ass and show off his junk. This was a win win for Nick. 

Yes he had to wear a swimming cap, which he don't like, but he still was hot, so he don't mind. "Good luck Nicky!" Nick hugged Ellie and kissed Lander. "Thank you Ellie. At least someone is supporting me." Lander rolled his eyes. "Love the way you look Nick. At least I have something to watch." Nick pressed another kiss to Lander's lips. 

"All eyes on me babe." Lander wink in return. Nick went to find his team and get directions. He was doing butterfly stroke during the two hundred medley relay. First Backstroke, then breaststroke, then butterfly, then freestyle. We was going to be on lane four. 

"Ready to take this trophy man? Gotta take this by storm." A friend of his said. "Totally man. Trust me, we'll come through." Nick fetched his goggles and put on his cap. The coach gave his team of motivational pep talk before they had to wait for the girls to do their event.

"So, heard you are dating the runner? I didn't even know he dates. Much less, likes you." Nick smiled, watching the girls. "Yeah well, Lander was a tough nut to crack, but he's a sweetheart." Nick said softly. Someone hit his shoulder. "Dude, you sound like your in love rather than a simple booty call." Nick glared at the guy. 

"He's not a booty call. He's someone I actually want to be with." The guy was confused. "Why him? As far as I know, he's stuck up and I haven't seen him not once go to a party." Nick shrugged. "He's not that type of guy. And I'm okay with that."

Thankfully, the girls was done and it was our turn. Nick lined up on lane four with three other guys. The first guy dropped into the water, getting ready. Once the whistle blew, they was off.  


The water was cool to the touch once Nick dived in. Nick ignored the shouts of encouragement, noting some were Lander and Ellie. He focus on his strokes, his arms getting sore. Every time his head was above water, he had new air. All he did was focus till he was back at the beginning and someone dive over him.  


The competition lasted about two hours, but hearing Lander and Ellie cheer honestly made him happy. So happy that he didn't turn to them because he knew he'll look stupid. He felt his muscles ache, but in a good way. Nick kept stretching his arm and shoulders so they won't lock up.

After everything was done and metals was passed, Nick was ready for sleep. Good thing Lander is driving. "Nicky! Nicky!" Ellie crashed into Nick, hugging him hard. Ellie kept telling him how fast Nick was and how she and Lander was cheering.

Lander came up after Nick told Ellie thank you and glad she had fun. "Ready to go?" Lander handed him a gatorade. Nick nodded, no words to be said. At least, not the words he was ready to say yet. Not now. So Lander distracted Ellie and led me to the car, where I could sleep in the passenger seat.


	21. Leaving

Lander figure this would come at some point. Yes he felt it as well, but he was used to ignoring it to do other deeds. When he was corner in his house and Ellie was staying with a friend of Nick's, Lander had a feeling Nick was at his reach. It would explain why Lander was against the wall while Nick was giving him a very lustful stare.

"It has been a month. And I'm horny." Lander smile nervously. "And I'm a virgin by gay male standards." Nick cocked his head as his eyes gleam. "I know. That's the special part. But I know how to take care of you." Nick said. The funny part was that Lander was worried about his first time with Nick. It was the afterwards part.

Would Nick leave him soon? What if he didn't please Nick? He had a lot to compete with Nick's previous lovers. But Nick must've felt Lander overthinking because he chuckled before he kissed Lander. Lander couldn't do much else since he was against the wall, but he also didn't want to stop.

He wrapped his arms around Nick to pull him closer, Nick not minding. Nick inserted his tongue in Lander's mouth, pushing Lander's hips with his owns and holding Lander's face. Nick really did love how short Lander was. Lander raise his legs, Nick quickly to hold his thighs so they were the same height.

They both felt their cocks growing in their pants. The need for skin contact grew needily. Nick finally move from the wall, but held Lander as he walk upstairs. Not wanting block Nick's view, Lander kissed down Nick's neck. Nick hummed. When They made it to the bedroom, Nick laid Lander down on the bed. Lander was really in love with this guy.

As they took off their clothes and Lander got more comfy on the bed, he was considering telling Nick. He deserve to know. After everything they been through, Lander was surprised it didn't hit him sooner. But then the thought soon left him as Nick licked his nipple and stroke his cock. "Nick!" Nick chuckled at him. The bastard. But he was soon forgiven as Nick continued on him. 

Needless to say, his first time was amazing.

\---------------------------------------

Months went by and the thought of college was on all seniors minds. Acceptance letters was coming in and Lander was faced with a predicament. He was accepted to a college out of state and a full ride too. His problem was that he would have to leave Nick and Ellie. Lander didn't tell Nick yet, but he would have to make up his mind. He wanted to have a decided answer for the both of them.

He realize he broke his own rule of having no boyfriend, but he still believe relationships get in the way with goals and dreams. How should he break it with Nick? With Ellie? Perhaps Ellie would be good practice. He was currently shopping with Ellie while Nick worked.

"Can we get this? Oh, Maybe this? Lander, can I get candy?" Lander smile at the hyper girl. "Maybe one." Ellie cheered and got a chocolate. "Hey Ellie, I got to talk to you." Ellie looked and Lander with big eyes and a smile. She walked next to him as Lander as he looked among the spices. "How would you feel if I left for a long time?" Lander asked. Ellie frown.

"Leave? Why?" Ellie wrapped her arms around Lander's waist. "I'm just asking honey. How would you feel? Even if I would, I would come back." Lander explained. Ellie wiped her eyes. "I would be sad. You're suppose to stay with me and Nicky. We suppose to stay together." They way Ellie said it broke Lander's heart. "Sometimes things would come up that people has to split up. It happens Ellie.

That doesn't mean their love for you runs out. That love will always be there." Ellie got quiet and walked beside me. Lander had to harden his heart. He has to leave no matter how much he loves them. "I love you Lander." Ellie said in a small voice. Lander got on his knees and hug her. "I love you too Ellie." They hug for a while, Lander's heart hard, but set.

Few moments later was when someone had to do something. Lander was considering cooking pasta and was looking at the noodles when some idiot guy walked by slowly and snatched Ellie. Ellie screamed for Lander and Lander ran after the guy. The kidnapper pushed people and knocked down budgies, but Lander was a track star. None of it slowed him down.

When he was close, he tackled the guy to the ground. Ellie fell away from the guy as Lander straddle the guy and punched him, stating to never touch his kid again. When security came, Lander got off and Ellie hug him, frighten. "You okay baby? Are you hurt?" Lander looked over her.

She looked fine and she doesn't seem to be spasming out. Lander sighed. She's fine. She's okay. He held her tight and looked at the guy. Lander talked to security and ignore the phones recording him. Ellie is safe and that's all that matters. Lander picked up Ellie and left the security to do their job. Leaving might be harder than he imagine.


	22. You're not leaving me

Lander went viral. Nick was tagged from a friend and saw Lander punch the crap out of someone on the ground. Getting the full story from Lander, Nick tagged Lander with a lot of hearts and kissing emojis. Lander responded with a gif of someone rolling their eyes.

Nick finally came home to Lander and Ellie cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Ellie was sleep and Lander gave him the run down of what happen afterwards. Ellie was scared and cried a bit, but otherwise unharmed.

Lander took care of her and made sure she was sound asleep with a promise of him being there when she wakes up. Nick was going to marry the guy one day, but before he could start planning, Lander change the subject. "Have you thought about college?" 

Nick sat down next to Lander, cutting off the tv. "Yeah, I have. But I have to think of Ellie as well. I was planning on going to a community college nearby." Nick answer. Lander looked away from Nick when he spoke up. "I was accepted to a university out of state. A full ride too." 

Nick smile. Lander deserve it. After everything Lander went through, he needs this. "Really? That's amazing news!" Nick kissed Lander's cheek. Lander shook his head slowly. "I was thinking we should break up." That one sentence felt like a slap to the face.

Lander got up and went upstairs, carrying Ellie. Nick shook his head and followed Lander. "Why? What did I do wrong?" Nick asked. Lander set Ellie in the bed, covering her with a blanket. It wasn't till Lander walked back to his room and close the door after them did he respond. "Nick, I'm trying to help both of us.

You know long distance don't work. I'm trying to give you freedom." Nick was confused. "Freedom? I want to be with you. No one else. Why would I want that?" Nick asked. Nick wrapped his arms around Lander from behind, burying his head onto Lander neck.

"Nick, you're used to having sex on the regular. You're are going to be tempted at one point and I don't want to hold you back." Nick sighed. "Lander, I haven't had sex since last year, just almost a month ago had sex with you. I'm devoted to you. Only you. I want you baby."

Lander sighed. "I don't want to be heartbroken Nick. That's the whole reason why I didn't want a boyfriend in the first place. You already have to focus on your future. Add a social life to that would just cause drama. I love you Nick, I really do, but I need a good future.

I don't want to depend on no one." Nick's brain was stuck at I love you. Lander loves him? He made it that far? "You love me?" Nick tried to looked Lander in the face, but Lander was looking away. Nick turn Lander around with a smiled. "You love me?" Lander glared.

"I'm still leaving you." Lander growled out. Nick simply ignored it. "No you're not because I love you too and I'm not going to let you. I will be the crazy stalker if I have to." That caused Lander to smile and chuckle a bit. That's all Nick need to kiss his boyfriend.

Lander started to laughed, ruining the kiss, but Nick improvised by kissing all over his face. "Nick! Okay!" Nick was too happy. "Say it again." Nicked asked. Lander wrapped his arms around Nick. "I love you." Sharing a kiss, Nick got them onto the bed. "I'm about to love you all night long.  


\----------------------  


Nick was convinced that Lander was his soulmate, even though he never believe in that. He thrust into Lander, feeling the tight ring of muscle squeeze around him. Lander had his legs spread under him, his fingers digging into Nick's shoulder and grabbing Nick's hair.

They kissed passionately, sometimes broken by Lander's moaning, arching under him. Nick gripped Lander's thighs and made a few hickies on Lander's neck. What can he say, he's territorial.

But Lander's moans is literally sin itself so it didn't take long for Nick to edge on to cumming. Nick stroked Lander in time with his thrust until Lander Cum under him, thus clenching around Nick and making him cum into a condom. Lander wasn't ready for Nick to go raw yet. 

That's another type of commitment he's trying to build. After a moment of just feeling skin on skin, Nick lift himself off Lander, throwing the condom away. "Yep. I fucking love you." Lander turn to Nick.

"It took sex to confirm that?" He asked. Nick shook his head and looked at Lander. "No. The date did. It was beautiful. The sex is just an added bonus to be honest." Lander reached over to clean himself off before cuddling Nick. "You think we could do a long distance relationship?" Nick kissed Lander's forehead.

"Positive. Plus I'm serious about the stalking and Ellie will help me hands down if you try to leave. If we break up, it will be a good reason. Not because of my past ways of sleeping around." They shared a kiss and savour the warmth from each other before succumbing to sleep.


	23. Problem

Rose was done with school and it was time to party. So she got together with her girlfriends and went to a big time party downtown. They yelled and screamed, ready to get shitfaced. But as she was going, she thought back towards current interest a few days ago.

Her jeep broke down and she took it to the shop. Imagine her being surprise finding the hot hunk from thanksgiving dinner. The top part of his overalls was undone so his shoulders and biceps gleam with sweat and oil. He was an absolute dreamboat. 

Sucks that he was stuck with such a loser of a half brother. "Well well well, it seems destiny brought us back together. How you been cutie?" The guy, Nick by what his name tag says, eyed her but said nothing. Rose pouted. "C'mon, it's okay to talk to little oh me." Nick sighed.

"I'm trying to fix your jeep. Nothing more." Rose pouted and crossed her arms, pushing her breast up. "Awww. That's no fun. But there is a party coming up and I know Lander hasn't let you have some fun lately, so I know you want to. We can dance, drink, be a teenager for fuck's sake. How bout it?"

Nick hesitated a bit before shaking his head. "Sorry. Can't. I'm busy." Rose sighed. "So you rather be boring in your early twenties than party?" Nick smiled cockily at Rose. "I rather be with someone I love than in a bed with hangovered clingy man or my future baby momma that I don't like. Now excuse me." Nick went to fix the jeep. Rose was disappointed, but was determine to get what she wants.  


\--------------------------  


Nick was done working on the vehicle, thinking he should do something wild for Ellie and Lander. Maybe plan an end of the year party. Do something kid friendly for Ellie during the day and during the night, crack open one of the wine bottles Lander's mother had and dance with him.

Maybe get the nurse, if she's free, to babysit Ellie at night and take Lander to one of the clubs he knows so they, mostly Lander, can let loose. Plus he would love to see a drunk Lander. He was hoping for a sexy drunk Lander.

Nick smiled. Thinking of Lander always makes him happy. He fucking loves him. Yes! He felt that he won the lottery. Maybe after another year, he'll marry him. Or maybe it's too soon to think that. Lander would be out of state by then, but Nick would make it work.

He's determine to keep this relationship alive and strong. He was thinking on the many future video chats when he headed into the private bathroom to clean up. That's when things went downhill. "Hey Nicky." Nick jumped and turn towards the female voice.

What the fuck is Rose doing in the male bathroom? "Rose! Geez, don't scare me like that. What are you doing in here?" Rose walked up to Nick. "I just want some one on one time with you. Is that too much to ask?" Rose trapped Nick on the bathroom sink, her breast pressing against his chest. "Right now, yes. You mind moving?" 

Nick was really against hitting women. He blames his dad for that. "C'mon Nick. I don't bite." Rose took off her shirt and Nick swear those was some beautiful melons on her chest. So soft and apparently bra-less. Her dark nipples was hard and he would be lying if said he didn't want to suck on them. He's a man. Sue him.

But he was also trying to be faithful to Lander. Lander was afraid of this very thing and he wasn't even gone yet. "Please move." Nick begged. Instead, Rose pulled his t-shirt up to feel his skin. That's when Nick tried to scurry away, but fell. "Stop. Look, I'm not into you." Rose crawl onto Nick. "And Lander satisfies you? I think not." Nick stared afraid of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get what happen on Part two and the aftermath.  
> There's a reason y'all got an insight of Lander's dad and Rose.


	24. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mind showing me some love? Part will come soon. I promise and trust me, more drama is to come.

Lander was looking more into his school while he was babysitting his neighbor's across the street five kids. The fifteen year old girl was obsessed with makeup and Lander always help her and her girlfriend Lander always know was around. The twelve year old always wanted to sing and dance.

Lander had to do ballet with her because she wasn't used to doing it by herself. Then there was the eight year old twin girl and boy and who loves to run around and make a mess without regret.

In other words, they got on Lander's nerves unless he gave them cookies and the frozen movie. Lander was tired of the let it go song now. Then there was the four year old boy that likes to run naked throughout the house. Lander got flashed by the boy than Nick's surprise sex night.

And mooned. So Lander did one thing he could do. Let their ass play outside. Ellie was so much simpler. It was a shame she was with her brother. Nick stayed with a friends house a few days ago. Lander assumed it was the same friend who babysitted Ellie before Lander came into the picture.

So the fifteen year old was talking away from Lander with her girlfriend, the twelve year old was setting a small pool up so she and the four year old can play, and the twins was running around the place, sometimes telling them to stay away from the road. In one ear and out the other apparently. Lander's phone ran in his pocket.

Lander sighed and answer his phone. "Hello?" Lander said a bit tired. The twins ran onto the road again, but no car was coming and Lander was tired. "You sound horrible." Nick answer. Lander huffed, rubbing one of his temples. "Promise me we'll never have four kids. Bonnie is lucky she's paying me good. Anyway, what's up?" 

Nick hesitated for a moment, but Lander was thinking he was watching Ellie and his friend due to the sound of Mario Brothers theme song in the background.

"Well, I'm heading back today and I want to talk to you. Nothing bad, I think. But it's something I want to get off my chest." Lander shrugged. "Sure. I can get the kids into bed by 10 and we can talk." Nick laugh nervously. "Really? Thank babe. 

I really need this. Anyway, I'm on my way now. You sound like you need help." Lander hummed, sparing a glance at the four year old splashing before watching the twins again. Don't they run out of energy? "Get me a spicy caesar salad from wendy's and you'll be my hero." Nick chuckled and promise to get it.  


\-----------------------------------------------  


The sun was setting and the kids decided today was the day they get on his nerves. Lander wanted the girlfriend to go now that it was getting late and he don't want to hear moans from that room. They really scream at him. The dancer wanted to wear her tutu but Lander was strictly instructed not to let her or she'll dirty it up. 

The twins was always running from him laughing and the four year old was inside naked, not wanting to take a bath. Lander was so glad he was gay and unable to have kids. Nick was taking longer than usual to head back, but was told that he had to make a few stops.

So Landerwas stuck alone. "Shut Up!" Lander shouted. Lander addressed the couple. "You'll see her tomorrow. You'll survive the night but so help me God I so much as smell her, your parents will know." Then then the dancer. "And you'll wear it during your recital so stop asking me to wear it. Your mom said no, so I'm saying no.

Both of y'all go inside and make your brother get in that bath water." The two girls frown, but walk inside while the girl friend said some derogatory word and headed down the road to her house. The fact that she stayed a few doors down still peeve him.

Now it was time to get the twins, who was playing across the street by his house. "Get over here now!" Lander shouted, but it was blocked off by loud music and girls screaming. 

They was driving crazily and almost drunkenly. That's when the boy fell and skid his knee in the middle of the road. Time slowed down and sped up. Lander push the twin girl and scooped up the twin boy and threw him away.  


He was not so lucky. All Lander felt was pain before he saw darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mind giving me some love? I really need some.


	25. Future Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you like the story, what i could do better, or what you expect on the next to me.  
> Why? The author is lonely and love input from the reader.

Nick was scared. The sounds of people talking and walking, doctor and nurse not talking to him about Lander. Nick been in the waiting area for hours, calling much of Lander's family as he can. As far as he knew, Lander's aunt and uncle along with his cousins are coming, but won't be here for another few hours.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong." Ryan said next to him. He was the first person Nick called. Ryan's boyfriends was waiting next to him for support. They was nice. Ellie was the one who was crying. "Is he okay? Is he going to die? I want to see Lander!" Nick said nothing as he hugged Ellie. He hoped Lander was okay.

Nick remember watching Lander tossed on top of the car and onto the ground with one leg in the wrong angle. The kids Lander was babysitting saw and Nick made them call their parents and tell them to come home early while Nick calling an ambulance.

Their parents came home when the ambulance arrive and carried Lander off. Nick didn't talk to them and phoned Ryan because he was Lander's close friend. So here they were, waiting for the results. Nick was considering he shouldn't tell Lander what happened between he and Rose. Maybe it didn't matter.

It was a one time. It wasn't in his control either. So why did he feel so guilty? Nick wiped Ellie's eyes. He knew why. He did the one thing Lander was afraid of. And it didn't seem right to hide it from him too. Maybe he could tell Lander when Lander gets better.  


An hour later when they was able to see Lander, Nick knew he could never say a word about it.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


Lander was devastated. He felt like he had no meaning in his life. For years, he ran for the scholarship he once had, but now, he can't even walk. And it's not because both his legs is broken. Nope. Worst. His right leg was amputated off above the knee while the other was broken.

His right arm was broken as well, but his left wrist was sprain. Lander was done with his life. He was thinking his right leg was still on, he was dreaming. But he could swear he is feeling pain on his ankle and knee. Or the familiar spain of his calf or his shin.

Lander refuse to look at it. Or the people in his room. He wanted to scream. "Lander. Honey, talk to me." Nick asked softly. Lander growl at him. "What do you want me to say? That I'm okay? What?! My damn leg is gone and I can't run!" Lander shouted. Nick sighed for a minute before touching Lander's shoulder for a moment. 

Lander didn't really care. But he looked at Ellie, who was staring at the amputated leg. She looked afraid. Lander wanted to yell at her to stop looking but remember her appointment is coming up as well. "I'm sorry. I just feel like my life is ruined." 

Nick nodded, but seem like something else was on his mind. Lander ignored it. "Ellie, my leg had to go away, but I'm fine. Just like you'll be fine when your appointment comes." Ellie looked at Lander sadly, but said nothing. Lander didn't blame her. He was speaking out his ass anyway. At least the first part. This was the worst day of his life.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Rose felt emotional. Whether it was happy or guilty, she didn't know. She chose to be happy. Though one thing troubled her. She got drunk during that party and had a wild night. She was far from a virgin, but she was thinking she should've been more careful.

She'll admit that. But hey, she don't regret it. She had a good idea who it was anyway. She smile evilly before putting it in her pocket and skipping out the bathroom. Maybe she would get what she's after soon enough. Her mother was at a photo shoot right now, so her father was still here.

He was in the living room, sipping wine and reading the paper. "Hey daddy." Rose said with a smile. Her father turn to her with a smile, his eyes roaming her. "Hey baby. What got you so happy?" Rose giggled and plop down on the couch. 

"Well I have good news. And if you want your little mistake gone without getting your hands dirty, this will be very good news." Rose father was interested. If he could get rid of his son, he could gather not only his life insurance, but also the property.

Shame that woman had to died after Lander turn 18. "I'm listening." Rose sat closer to her dad, her body pressing against his. "I may be carrying Nick's baby. Once I'm sure I'm fully pregnant, I'll let him know and Nick will have no choice but to come to me and leave Lander alone.

And with the predicament he's in, he won't last long." The dad smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. Rose really liking what she was planning. Lander will finally go down.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


Life might be hard and will take you through interesting twist and turns, but Karma loves to play a part too. There will be drama, secrets, and plot twist. But at the end of the day, the truth will come out. Lets just hope Lander can find himself and his purpose, Nick can finally stop comparing himself to his father, and Rose will get what she deserve or change for the better. Stay tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you like the story, what i could do better, or what you expect on the next to me.  
> Why? The author is lonely and love input from the reader.  
> Part 2 Coming soon. In the meantime, go check out Ryan and his boyfriends during the end of the world. .
> 
>  


End file.
